Bittersweet
by RaeSoul
Summary: Danny's life sucks. His parents found out about him being half-ghost and hate him. They attempt to rip him apart 'molecule by molecule'. He is unexpectedly saved by Vlad,and runs away to live with him as the only safe place left on earth. Father/Son.
1. Damned Half Life of Mine

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom! ~**

**Chapter One ~ Damned Half Life of Mine**

**Danny's POV**

_Oh. My. God!_ I mentally groaned as I limped home._ This has got to one of the painful months of my entire 16 years of life!_

My friends no longer live in Amity, because there parents thought that all the ghost attacks were too dangerous, so they moved away. And I can't seem to get a brake from ghost attacks lately! I seem to be getting attacked every 10 minutes. Hell, when your a superhero you don't get days off and you fight the bad guys whether it is 1 in the afternoon, or 1 in the morning, but still! It gets to be very tiring. My grades are still in the toilet and my parents are always grounding me because I come home past curfew, because I was busy fighting a stupid ghost. When will my life get any better? At least one day of freedom would be like a miracle from heaven right about now.

I groaned as I walked down the sidewalk, heading home. My ribs were killing me. The last fight with Skulker took a lot out of me. Seeing as how he fixed up is armer to withstand my ghost rays, he was harder to fight. One of his stupid rockets managed to hit me right in my chest, and I think it broke a few ribs. I probably looked like a mess if anyone were to look at me. Over the past 2 years of my life I had grown out my hair and had it pulled back into a pony-tail. Right now it was tangled and looked like a friggin monkey messed with it.

I walked around the corner of the street and saw my house at the end of the road. I sighed with relief as I walked slowly toward it. I normally would have run as soon as I see it, but I was so tired I wanted to pass out right were I was. I made myself stay awake as I walked up the steps to my house and walked inside.

"Hello, Sweet! How was you day?" My mother, Maddie Fenton, asked not even turning around from whatever invention she was working on right now.

"Fine." I said as I walked to the stairs and climbed up them, one painful step at a time. I was going to obliterate Skulker next time I see him. Or maybe I'll just keep him trapped in the thermos next time and never let him out. Think he'll get the idea?

Not likely.

When I walked inside of my room I dropped my book bag by the door and went strait over to my bed and flopped down on it closing my eyes. Maybe now I can get some rest before another ghost decides to show up so I can kick their miserable butt. I sighed softly and snuggled up under the covers, not even bothering to get undressed, and took a deep breath to clear out my mind to help me get to sleep. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My eyes few open, when a shiver traveled down my spine a a wisp of blue mist traveled out of my mouth. _Who the hell is it now? _I thought as I looked over at my alarm clock. I'v only been asleep for 30 minutes! "Fuck this shit! I'v had it!" I yelled and transforming, I flew up and phased out of my bedroom wall going outside. I hovered there and looked around, and I knew my eyes were blazing brightly from my rage. "**FOR ONCE I WOULD LIKE ONE NIGHT OF PEACEFUL SLEEP**!" I screeched to what ever ghost was around the area. My hands lit up with green ecto-energy and I glared around. Waiting for _my_ prey to show themselves.

After floating for a few moments I saw my prey with his back to me as he floated down the empty street. I snarled in fury and charged at him hands blazing a bright green from my high powered ecto-energy. "PLASMIUS!" I roared flinging my blast at him as hard as I could.

Vlad Plasmius, my arch-enemy, didn't even have a chance to defend himself. He turned around with shock on his face as my blast hit him full in his chest. He yelled in surprise as he went flying into a building.

"What in blazes? Daniel!" Vlad yelled in surpise, looking up at me.

I glared as I felt rage from seeing my long time enemy double my fury. "For once Plasmius, I would like for you leave me and my family alone!" I hissed at him, my hands still a-light with my hate filled energy.

"What are you talking about Daniel? I am not after you right now. I'm hunting that blasted Box Ghost whom stole a box with some import stuff in it." Vlad said irritated.

I snarled at him not believing a word he said. "I find that hard to believe." I fired another blast at him, only to have him raise up a pink energy shield.

"Enough Daniel!" I have no desire to fight you right now!" Vlad said with a glare.

"Well you going to get one for waking me up! Do you know how often I get sleep? RARELY! maybe 4 hours a week! I'm pissed, I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with ghost right now! Especally you Plasmius!" I growled flinging another blast at him.

Vlad dodged easily and growled at me before firing a blast of his own. It hit me in the center of my chest and sent me flying back a few feet, but I corrected myself and charged at Vlad. Not expecting such a direct attack he didn't have time to defend himself when I full out tackled him to the ground at 200mph. The impact left us both winded in the middle of a crater that I made. Before I could get up completely, Vlad grabbed me around the neck and squeased as he stood up, dragging me up along with him.

"Now," Vlad said coldly, bringing me up to his face to were are noses we almost touching. "I don't care about those blasted teenage emotional rollercoster of yours, I just came here in search of that stupid Box Ghost so I can retrieve my work. But if you want a fight Daniel you'll get one." And with that, he let electricity corse through my body, causing me to close my eyes and scream in pain. I gripped his hands around my neck and tried weakly to pry them off my neck. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Vlad dropped me to the ground.

I held my neck panting heavily as the after-shocks painfully rippled through me. I weakly looked up at Vlad and glared at him. Vlad glared right back at me his blood red eyes narrowed. Then, with a huff, he turned and began walking away.

"W-where are you g-going!" I demanded with a shaky voice that felt like sand paper. I slowly pushed myself up to my feet, but had to lean back against the wall when my vision swam with dizziness.

I dimly saw Plasmius paused and turn his head to glare at me. "As I said Daniel. I have no interest in fighting you. I am here for one reason and one reason only." He said, then after staring at me for a few more seconds, he sighed softly and looked more calm. "Forgive me for waking you up Daniel, but I NEED that box he stole." Another pause, then, "Good night, Little Badger." he said before vanishing from sight.

I groaned and turned around to fly to my house. I only got about 5 feet into the air before I dropped back down, completely drained of energy, landing on my face. "Uhgg." I moaned and pushed myself up to my hands and knee's. I reached up and rubbed my sore forehead and sighed. I let my transformation rings travel across my body and changed back to Fenton.

I heard loud gasp behind me, making me freeze in place. Dread settling into my heart, I slowly turned to see my parents standing a dozen feet away, Ecto-gun in their hands.

_Oh. Shit._ I thought with fear.

We stared at each other for long seconds that turned into a minute. I swallowed hard and tried a sheepish smile. "I-I guess I have s-some e-explaining to do?" I asked weakly.

At my voice, my parents snapped out of their surprise and, filling me with more dread, they brought their Ecto-guns up and aimed them at me with hate gleaming in their eyes.

I gasped and scooted back, eyes wide. "Mom, Dad NO!" I yelled bringing my hands up to show that I was no threat.

"Shut it you ecto-plasmic scum! We are not you parents! Where's our son!" Mom said with venom as she charged up her weapon.

I stared at her in shock and fear. "M-Mom, please!" I begged shaking my head back and forth in disbelief. "D-dont shot me. I-I tell you everything when we get home."

My dad yelled at me with hate. "She's not you mother! One more word and I'll blast you out of existence, ghost scum."

"Dad no!" I cried as tears filled my eyes.

I stared in panic as my mother fired her weapon and it hit me in my chest slamming me into the wall behind me. And seeing as how I was in human form, it was more powerful to me in my weakened form. I cried out in pain as I slid to the ground. As my vision dimmed, I saw the blurry figures of my parents approaching. I opened my mouth to say something, but I slipped into oblivion before I could muster the energy to do so.

**~ And there is Chapter one. I hope it was good and exciting. and FYI I will be updating my stories once a week now so that I will have time to work on all of them**

**Rej aka TigerWolf1103~**


	2. Let The Pain Begin

**I know I said that I was going to wait a week...but I didn't want to make you all wait that long. Just this once tho! ^^**

**WARNING! **

**If you dont like blood and stuff then skip the last few paraghaphs. I personally dont think its that bad, but thats me.**

**~ I Do Not Own Danny Phantom ~**

**Chapter 2 ~ Let The Pain Begin.**

**Danny's POV**

I groaned in pain as I slowly became aware of every aching muscle and bone in my body. I blinked my eyes open only to stare up at a metal ceiling. _When did my ceiling change?_ I asked myself as I blinked a few times to clear everything. I went to move my hand so I could sit up, only to find them restrained above my head. Panicking, I looked around to notice that I was strapped to an examination table in my parents lab. I gasped when all the event from yesterday rushed in on me.

My fight with Vlad.

My parents finding me as I morphed to my human half.

Them shooting me.

I felt tears in my eyes as I realized one thing. One thing that I thought, from all the times when they would except me in different times-lines, was impossible.

They didn't except me.

I groaned again, only this time in despair. _Why? They excepted me all those other times. What has changed?_ I looked around as tears formed in my eyes. Oh god! I thought as I saw a line of tools right next to the examination table. Scalpels, drills, tweezer, an electric saw, and a rib cracker.

That threw me over the edge. My heart pounding in fear as I struggled against the restraints, vainly trying to escape. I yelled as I struggled even more even as the cuffs dug into my wrist. I started breathing heavily, knowing I was hyperventilating. I whimpered, going limp, when I realized I wasn't going to be escaping.

_Oh god, Jazz. Why did you have to to collage interviews today?_ I whimpered in my mind, knowing that my only chance of escape is away for the rest of the day.

I froze when I heard foot steps coming from the stairs. My yelling must have gotten their attention. I stared at the entry way as their shadows descended from the stairs. I felt my heart stop then start pounding with even more force. My body started trembling with fear as they appeared. My mother was glaring at me with her masked eyes. My father right behind her. My wide eyes stared at them with all of my emotions visible in them, which was mainly fear and despair.

I tensed and trembled even more as she approached me, walking right up beside me. Her red goggles were narrowed with hate as she glared down at me.

"Now. You will stop that screaming before I give you a REAL reason to scream, understand Phantom?" She asked bitterly, using my ghostly alter ego name, not Danny. That tore up my heart and core.

I nodded slowly biting my lip to keep from whimpering.

Satisfied, she turned to Dad, who was now holding a clipboard in his hands. "Ready Jack? Now that its awake we can start."

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." Dad said with a bog goofy smile on his face, that now terrified me.

"Good." She turned back to me with a glare. "Now Phantom, Change back to you ghostly form."

"Huh?" I asked confused. I looked down to realize I was in my human form. I hesitated and looked back up at them. "W-why?"

"Because you will last longer that way." Mom said as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, Stop asking questions. We do that, not you."

I whimpered and shook my head. "Mom please! Don't do this to me!" I begged.

Mom glared at me then her hand slammed down on something not too far away from the table. I felt electricity race painfully through my body. I arched my back as much as I could and screamed out in pain as it caused all of my muscles to spasm painfully and fry my cells. After a few moments the pain stopped and I laid limp on the table, panting heavily. Next thing I knew was that Mom - No Maddie now, I know longer viewed her as a mother. No mother should EVER treat her child this way. Same for Jack too. - was right in my face.

"Dont call me 'Mother' ever again. Do you under stand me Phantom?" She asked with a hateful hiss.

I glared right back though my body still trembled violently. "Wasn't planing on it." I weakly hissed out at her.

Maddie straitened up and looked over at Jack. "Jack, I want you to record everything we do, make notes and caculation, okay hun?" Maddie asked sweetly.

"No problem babe." Jack said holding up the clipboard that was still in his hands.

"Thanks dear." Looking back at me she crossed her arms with a scowl. "Now, I will tell you one more time. Change." She demanded.

I growled at her. "No."

Her hand reached out again to it the same button as before. I screamed as the pain once again attacked my body, destroying cells. I felt blood and ectoplasm trickle down from my wrist and ankles as the bonds rub against my skin. When the pain faded a few moments later, even though it felt like hours, I groaned and opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them. My head fell limply to the side as I felt every bit of energy leave my body.

_How many times can one guy be electrocuted in a single day?_ Some insane part of my mind thought.

"Jack get the..." Maddies' voice stared to fade to a dull humming in my mind as I fought to stay conscious. I weakly tried to do something, anything, to try and stay awake.

I felt I light sting on my arm and gasped out loud when I realized they had injected something into me. I shivered in renewed fear when I felt the transformation ring appear and travel across the length of my body.

_Aw crud_. I thought.

I forced my eyes open and looked at Maddie whom was now smiling with evil glee. I was still trembling but I could tell that it had gotten worse, to were someone would think that I was outside in the snow with nothing but shorts on. I watched as Maddie grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby table and started to cut off the top part of my jump suit. I weakly squirmed to try and escape, but it was no use. Once the top part of my jump suit was gone, Maddie reached over and grabbed a scalpel off the nearby tray. She turned it over and started to lower it to my skin.

"NO!" I screamed and my struggling double as I tried to keep her from using that thing on me.

"Jack hold him down!" I heard Maddie say and next thing I know, is that big black gloved hands attached to an bright orange jumpsuit was pressing down on my shoulders stopping me from moving around too much.

"NO PLEASE!" I yelled squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head from side to side.

"Enough with the drama Phantom. We know you cant feel emotions." Jack said bitterly.

"YES I CAN! I'M ONLY **HALF** GHOST! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" I yelled as tears blurred my eyes. "DON"T DO THIS TO ME!"

But I realized that my begging was in vain because they were ignoring me. Maddie lowered the scalpel back down to my chest. I felt the cool stinging pain of it being placed against my skin then being dragged downward. I screamed in pain as the blade sliced through my skin and muscle as if it were paper. I could feel the sticky ectoplasm leek from the wound and trickle down my chest, pooling into a puddle on the table that I lay captive on. I cried out so much that my throat started to bleed and I coughed up more ectoplasm into my mouth. I had screamed my throat so raw that I started to choke on my own blood.

When Maddie finished cutting the 'Y' in my chest and torso, she placed the blood scalpel back down on the tray with the rest of the other tool and reached for the rib cracker. When I saw her bring that up, I lost it completely.

I screamed even louder, to were it started to match up to my ghostly wail. I saw Maddie glare at me with irritation and watched as she reached over and grabbed a pair of Fenton Ear plugs and stuck them in her ears. She turned back to the task at hand and once again lifted up the rub-cracker. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat and closed my eyes, still screaming. I felt pressure on my chest and a few seconds later 'CRACK' went one of my ribs and agony ripped through my body. I much rather have to become half ghost all over again than this.

Then, finally, with all the pain, fear, and blood loss, I sunk down into sweet merciful darkness. And left the crazy ghost hunters merciless pain, for something that I have never been so happy to meet in my whole life.

**~ OMG! I feel so bad for Danny T.T. But oh well. It will be over very soon I promise...oh god now I'm starting to sound mental! GAAA!. But don't worry all of you Phans! (giggles). Danny's help will be arriving VERY soon. TA!~**


	3. Urgency

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 3 ~** **Urgency**

**Vlad's POV**

I grumbled as I phased into my house, a box in one hand. It was surprisingly easy to get the box back. All he did was appear in front of the stupid Box Ghost and, realizing he was in danger of being destroyed, he handed the box right back to me and zoomed off at speeds I thought not even possible for the over weight creature. I landed on the floor in my lab and morphed back to my human form and placed the box down on the counter. I turned around and walked over to my mainframe and hit a few keys on it's keyboard.

"Good Evening, muffin." Said my Maddie hologram as she appeared next to me. "Anything you would like for me to do for you?"

"Yes. Bring up all video feed from all of my Spy-bugs." I said calmly.

"Sure thing, Vladdie dear." And within the next second, over a dozen screens filled one wall.

I muttered a thank you to my Maddie-hologram and turned to the videos. I was scanning over each and every one and when of got to the 8th video screen I froze with horror. I felt all the color drain out of my face and my eyes widen with shock. The Spy-bug that I had placed in the basement of Fenton works lab was showing me something I hoped never to see in my life.

Daniel, MY Daniel, was strapped to an examination table in his ghost form, and I watched in horror as _they_ cut into Daniel's chest, while he was still AWAKE!

A Vivisection.

I placed a hand over my mouth as I resisted the urge to loose my last meal on the floor. _Why didn't the boy till them! Unless...he had and they don't except him._ I thought with fear. I stared and snapped at my Maddie Hologram. "Bring up video 8, full screen!"

"Right away, Sugar-pie!" and soon the whole video took up the wall. "Now, rewind back to..." When was the last time I has seen Daniel? AH! "11:30pm." Right then the seen changed, but not much. Just minus the people. I watched and waited, my nevers flaring with impatience. All my instinct was screaming at me 'Go help the boy!', but I need to be logical, I need to know the what had happened. about 10 minutes later he saw Maddie and the big idiot, Jack, walk in with and unconscious Danny FENTON in his arms. I watched with hatred as he carelessly tossed Daniel onto the table and began to strap him down. Maddie, the love of my life, walked over to a few drawers and pulled out a few tools. Some scalpels, drills, a Rib Cracker and a few other do-hickies that he didn't even want to think about. At this, all my love for her was now gone, snuffed out of existence like a flame. I watched as she lined them up on a tray and placed them next to the table.

I needed to know what was being said. "Audio on!" I continued to watch, not even hearing my Maddie-hologram, as I listen to what Maddie and the Idiot were talking about.

"_I think we should wait till he is awake. We need him to morph so that we will get more accurate samples and data." Maddie said turning to look at Jack._

"_I know Mads. I'm just surprised, our Son was the Phantom spook all along!" Jack said as if it were impossible to believe._

"_NO!" Maddie snapped, turning to Jack. "That __**Thing**__ is NOT our son. It's a Ghost and all ghost are evil. He has just been tricking us all this time. I can't believe I never noticed anything." Maddie sighed. "Phantom showed up at the same time that Danny started to pull away from us. Danny no longer has any emotions, thats why we was getting so distant from us. He's evil."_

I gritted my teeth in anger as I listened to the two of them. _Stupid idiots! Are they really that Daft?_ I thought. I shook my head and watch the video unfold. Jack and Maddie left the Lab and went up stairs. If it wasn't a recording, I would have used that moment to teleport over and get Daniel out of there, but it was WAY too late, seeing as how that was a just about an hour ago.

A few minutes later, Daniel woke up and I could planly see the shock and fear on his face. I could see tears starting to collect in the corner of his eyes, making me wish to comfort the boy. I watched as he looked over to the side and saw all the tools on the table next to him. Daniel flip out. He struggled against the restaintsand screamed, trying in vain to eacape. About a moment later, he stopped going limp, defeat was evident in his face and eyes, a look that I never thought possible for the stubborn teen. I heard footsteps froming fromt he video and I saw Daniel freeze up as his parents walked in.

I watched as Maddie walked over to him and glared. The started exchanging word but they quickly turned sour as soon as Maddie electrocuted him a few times then used something in a syringe to make him morph after he refused. After she cut off the top part of his jump suit, they set to work on the young teen.

I shivered in dread at Daniel screams of agony. I couldn't stand to listen as it ripped at my heart. "Audio off!" with the video silenced it still didn't help much. I could still see Daniels mouth open with his screams.

When they brought out the rib cracker I couldn't watch anymore.

"Video OFF!" I yelled as I tried to hold my meal in my stomach, without much success. I just had enough time to get to the closest bathroom before I hurled up the contents of his stomach. I stayed there for a moment by the toilet, in shock at what I had just seen.

Knowing I had no time to waste, I quickly got up and morphed in Plasmius and teleported into Fenton Work lab, invisible. I floated in the conner for a moment as I took in the surroundings. I saw Daniel, who was still unconscious and in ghost form, laying on the examination table, covered in his own green, ectoplasmic blood. His chest was flayed open and I could see that which no human should ever be alowed to see. at least a few of his ribs were broken and one was missing. you could see some of his organs just beneath. I was so thankful that I had already emptied my stomach before, because I know for a fact I would have been sick right were I floated.

I also noticed that Jack and Maddie were nowhere to be seen. Good.

I quickly floated over to Daniel and looked around turn visible. I leaned down over him and lightly patted the side of his face, hoping to get some kind of reaction. "Daniel? Little Badger? Wake up for a second my boy." I whispered to him, trying to coax some kind of reaction out of him. At first my heart froze with fear when nothing happened, then I sighed with relief when Daniel groaned and blinked his eyes open into pained slits. I saw confusion in his dimmed green eyes for a moment till recognition passed over.

"V-vlad?" He asked weakly his voice pained and hoarse, probably from all his screaming.

I smiled weakly down at him. "Yes Daniel...I'm getting you out of here okay? Just hold on for me." I said softly to him, trying to sound assuring. I watched at Daniel's lips twitched sightly in his attempt to smile then his eyes closed and he passed out. I cursed out loud then started to unclasp the cuff at his ankles and wrist.

I saw his missing rib laying on a sheet along with a sample of his blood and some other things I didn't want my thoughts to linger on. I honestly felt like crying for the poor boy. Nobody and I mean NOBODY, should ever have to be put through things like this. I grabbed a bag and placed Daniels missing rib piece in it with a a shiver disgust. Not at Daniel or his rib, but at his supposed 'parents'. Why kind of parents subjected their child to things like this. It's Inhumane.

I looked over at Daniels broken and bloodied form and knew I need to get him out of here NOW if I was to have a chance at saving him. I stared down sadly a the teen who has lived through something I know for a fact would have brought down the toughest of men. I gently picked Daniel up in my arms and teleported us back to my Lab. I placed him down on my own examination table. I ran to the the phone on my wall and called up my own private doctor that knew of my half ghost status. He was the Doctor who treated my while I was in the hospital with ecto-acne.

When he picked up I quickly told him.

"I need you over here at my place NOW!" I said into the phone with urgency.

"What for Mr. Master? Is something wrong?"

"Yes and it's Life or death. I have someone dieing in my house right now." I said not going to tell him anything more until he got here.

"Oh dear...I will be there right away Mr. Masters!" He said then hung up.

I placed the phone on its hook and looked over helplessly at Daniel. I walked over and placed the rib in the bag right next to him. I quicky found a washcloth and wet it in the near by sink. I walked back over to Daniel and I had to keep myself from panicking at the sight of him.

_I sware I'll make them pay dearly for what they have done to Daniel._ I bitterly declared in my head as I wiped away the ectoplasm, trying not to look at the huge gapping hole in his chest. A few moments later, I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly teleported to the door. I opened it up, still in my ghost form, To see a man standing in the door way. The man was tall, thin and his face wrinkled with age. The top of head was bald except for the gray that was around the back and side of his head. Without missing a beat I grabbed the Doctors arm then teleported us back down to the lab.

The man, Dr. Johnson, blinked and swayed dizzily from the motion and the shock of being teleported for the first time. "Jezz Mr. Masters...you in a big hurry thats for..." He trailed off when he saw the Daniel, still in his ghost form. "My God! What happened to him!" He yelled running over to him.

"He parents preformed a Vivisection him." I said bitterly. "I need you to try and save him." I said with a worried tone as I stared at the teenl.

Dr. Johnson looked at me with shock and horror. "Oh God." He looked back at Daniel. "Poor boy...I'll do my best." He said to me with determined gleam in his old grey eyes. I tried to smile weakly at the man but worry was still running rampant in my heart. I watched at Dr. Johnson quickly got to work on the teen. I paced back and forth across the room, unable to keep myself still. I morphed back into my human form as I waited and paced with worry. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into an hour. I watched as the man finished up with Daniel and stitched him up before turning to me with blank expession that told me he was trying to hide his own worry.

"I did the best I could sir, But he need to have a blood-or ectoplasm transfusion. He has lost a great deal of it." Dr. Johnson said softly.

"I'll do it." I quickly said walking up to him.

He stared at me surprised. "But sir, your blood is a mix of both ectoplasm and human blood it wo-" I quickly cut him off.

"Daniel is half ghost like me." I said with narrowed eyes. "Who you are looking at over there is Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom. A hybrid like I am."

The Doctors mouth fell open then he quickly whiped around and stared at Daniel, whom remained in his ghost form throughout the whole ordeal. "Danny Phantom...I honestly hadn't even noticed who I was working on I was so sucked up into trying to save him..." He turned back to me. "So he's like you then?" I nodded. "Alright let sit you down. Bring that chair over here please and set it next to the table that...Danny is laying on." He said pausing over the teen's name.

I nodded then went over and grabbed the chair and placed it next to Daniel and sat down. I took off my suit jacket and left the white undershirt on but rolled of the sleeves. I looked anywhere but at Daniel and the blood as the Doctor transfered it into Daniels body. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple with my free hand, trying to soothe my nerves. When the Doctor finished taking as much blood from my body that was safe, He removed the needle and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to me.

"This is all I can do for him. It's best that he gets as much rest as he can and not move around too much for at least 3 days, to give his wound some time to heal. His rib is being held together with a few metal rods so he will be in a load of pain for a while. I will give you some pain medication that he is to take to help with that but I am more afraid of the mental and emotional pain." Dr. Johnson said softly but with a serious tone.

"As am I." I replied softly, knowing that is the biggest of my concerns. Daniel will be mental and emotionally scarred from this ordeal. I have no idea what his condition will be like when he wakes up. Daniel has always been a fighter till the end, but there is only so far someone can go.

"If anything happens please give me a call and I'll be over here in a jiffy." He said handing me a bottle of pain pills, as he packed up all his supplies.

"I will. I don't want anything happening to the little badger." _Even if he still see's me as the enemy, I will still help him as much at I can_. I vowed.

Dr. Johnson raised an eyebrow at Daniels pet name but shrugged it off. "You have my nunber Mr. Masters , now if you please show me to the door." he said smiling softly at me but there was no happiness behind it. Only worry and fear for the teen laying on the table.

I nodded then morphed into my ghostly form and I quickly duplicated. Dr. Johnson blink at me confused for a second. "I'll let my duplicate show you to the door while I get Daniel upstairs into a bed." I explained as I walked over to the teens unconscious form.

The doctor nodded in understanding. I watched at my clone grabbed his arm and they both vanished. I picked up Daniel into my arms bridal style and teleported into a bed room right next to my own. I walked over to the bed and waited. Only a second later my clone reappeared and moved over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Once that was done, I absorbed him back into my body. I gently placed Daniel on the soft mattress then pulled the covers up over his body. I took a step back and changed back to my human half and stared sadly down at the teen.

_I wonder why he has not changed back into his human form yet. Maybe whatever Maddie injected him with had a longlasting effect._ I thought, then my emotion turned into bitter rage at the memory of those two poor excuses of parents. My eyes flashed red at the anger, but I took a deep breath forcing myself to calm down and focus on Daniel. I sat down in a nearby chair by the window and dropped my head into my hands. _How could this have happened? Even I thought that Daniel's parents would except him being half ghost._

I ran a hand through my silver hair that was pulled back into it usual ponytail. I looked back up at Daniel and saw that his skin wasn't as pale as what it was before. Thats good, means that he is healing. I studied the teen while he slumbered and noticed that, he too had his long hair in a ponytail, but alot messier. His bangs were drapped over his face covering most of his eyes.

I sat in that chair for almost an hour, till my stomach growled loudly. I blushed, thankful that Daniel wasn't awake for that because he would have probably laughed. I glanced at the boy, then hesitantly got up and walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen. I arrived at the kitchen a few moments later, seeing as how I lived in a castle, and went strait to the fridge. I opened it and looked inside for something to eat. I decided on a simple ham and cheese sandwich. I would have had my chef, Mr. Jones, make me something but he was already asleep in his bedroom for the night. Once I made my sandwich I walked back upstairs with a glass of hot green tea in one hand and my sandwich in the other. I walked into Daniels room and sat back in the chair, placing the cup on the bedside table right next to my chair and ate my sandwich in silence, as I waited for Daniel to wake up.

**~ And there you have Chapter 3! I hope That it was good. I'm not good with medical stuff so if I did something wrong, don't blame me. =) That was a really long chapter too. ^^. TATA now!~**


	4. Aftermath

**I noticed that a few people liked the Doctor, Dr. Johnson, and just let let you know, You WILL be seeing him a few more time's throughout the story. He will, somewhat, be a big character in the story. **

**Also This is a a Vlad and Danny ****Father/Son**__**story, just in case your all wondering.**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 4** ~ **Aftermath**

**Danny's POV**

The First thing I was aware of then I woke up was terrible pain in my chest and torso area. I couldn't help a pained moan as it escaped my throat. I raised up my hands to clutch at my chest to try and stop the pain. _Where was this pain coming from? What happened to cause all of it? _I asked myself mentally.

"Daniel?" called a soft and gentle voice from somewhere close by. The voice was fimilar but I couldn't quite place who it was right at the moment. "Daniel," It called again. "I have some pills to help the pain."

At that I cracked open my eyes, wanting anything that would help seise the throbbing in my chest. At first my vision was blurry, but the more I blinked and tried to focus on the shadowy figure standing next to me, the more my vision cleared. When the man finally came into focus, I gasped and would have jumped up out of the bed to try and get away, but once I shiftedeven the slightest bit, I groaned and gripped at my chest when it exploded in agony.

"Easy, Little Badger." Vlad said in a calm voice as he held out a cup in one hand, and pills in another. "I'm not hear to hurt you. Quite the opposite, my boy." He said with a small smile that seemed forced onto his face. His eyes seemed to be filled with...sadness?

I stared up at him confused. "Vlad? What am I doing here? Why does my chest-" I stopped as soon as the memories slammed into me like a sledge hammer. My eyes widened when I remembered what my parents did and said to me. I dropped my gaze to my chest and saw a black slik button-up top. The top was parted and I could see thick white bandages wrapped tightly around the upper part of my body. I also saw that I was now in human form. _Must have changed while I was asleep._ _And Vlad must have changed me into this top sometime while I was out_. I stared at the bandages for long moments, knowing what laid underneath. "Why?" I asked softly, not looking up at Vlad. Many questions were asked with that one word. 'Why do they hate me?' 'Why did you save me?' 'Why did this happen?' so on and so on.

"I don't know why your parents did that Daniel." He said softly, placing the cup and pills on the table beside the bed when I didn't take them. "To be honest with you, I always thought they would except you too. I was just as surprised as you when they didn't."

I looked up at Vlad as tears in my eyes. I didn't care right now that Vlad saw me like this. Weak and defenseless. "W-why did you save me? I thought we were enemies." I asked looking at him with confusion and wariness as tears started to leak from the corners of my eyes. I don't mean to be rude, but Vlad never does anything without him wanting something in return or if it benefits him in some way.

Vlad looked back at me with his dark navy blue eyes. "We might have been enemies, Little Badger, but I still have a heart. I couldn't stand to watch something like that happen to you." Then he got a teasing a gleam in his eyes. "Besides, I need someone to bother and annoy don't I?"

I glared at him even though I knew he was joking (well maybe not so much), but I wasn't in the mood to throw witty banter.

Vlad just sighed and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Alright. That was a bit of a 'not right now' thing, But what I told you before that was true." He looked at me seriously. "Daniel, I know we have had our differences," I raised an eye brow at him with that, but didn't interrupt. "But I do care about you dear boy. You might not believe me, but I never had the heart to hate you."

I blinked at him with shock and confusion. Then I stared down at my lap starting to fill a bit guilty for hating the man when he didn't hate me back. I reached up to wipe the tears on my face away. I nodded slowly, then after a few silent moments I looked back up at him. "Can I hav the pills please? My chest is killing me...no pun intended." I said softly to the older half ghost. I was trying not break down with Vlad in the room. But that plan was slowly becoming a distant dream. I could feel new tears replacing the ones I wiped away.

Vlad smiled and grabbed the pills and water, handing them to me. I gently took them and tossed the pills into my mouth and washed them down with the water. I placed the empty cup on the table then sighed and sunk down into the soft pillow and mattress. I stared at my lap for a second then looked up at Vlad. He was watching me with a worried expression.

I broke. Something in my old enemies eyes made the wall that I had tried to build up to keep from crying, snap like a twig. I burried my face in my hands and cried. My chest exploded in agony when it heaved from my sobs, I gasped at the pain but couldn't stop crying. I felt warm arms wrap around me and a hand rub soothing circles on my back.

"Shhh. Easy little badger." I heard Vlad whisper softly in my ear. I normally would have pushed the man away, but right now I didn't care. I needed some kind of comfort, even if it was from my arch-enemy. "Your safe now." he said trying to calm me.

"I-I d-don't u-nderst-tand." I whimpered out in between sobs and gasp of pain. "T-they e-excepted me a-all those o-other t-times." I said burring my face in his shirt, soaking it with my tears. I felt Vlad tense with confusion. But he didn't comment on it.

We sat there for long minutes while I cried, I knew that I must have been getting his suit wet from my tears, and I tried not to let them got on it, but it was a failing attempt. I cried for a for what seemed to me like hours, but might have only been, at the most, 10 minutes, as Vlad tried to calm me down till I slowly came to a stop when I no longer had anymore tears to cry. My body heaved with hiccups instead. I felt Vlad shift and I blinked my eyes open to see him reaching over to the cup of water. He turned back and handed it to me with a sad expression on his face. I thankfully took the water and pinched my nose and held my breath and drank the water. I paused and waited. The hiccups had stopped. I looked back up at Vlad and felt my cheeks flush when I saw the tear stain on the shoulder part of his shirt.

"Sorry." I said weakly looking at the spot.

Vlad glanced down at it then shrugged, without a care in the world that it was there, then looking back up at me. "It's nothing little badger, it will dry up." He said with a small smile. He sighed and the smile vanished leaving behind a conserned frown.

I smiled softly. "I'm fine Vlad...and...Thank you." I said, surprising myself with those words as I reaching up to wipe at my tear stained face. I frowned and blinked for a second, wondering why I said that.

I watched as a big smile broke across his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "No problem, Little Badger."

I stared at him, then I smiled softly back. Maybe because I truly was thankful for him saving me. Who knows what other things my parents would have done to me if he had not come and rescued me. I shivered at the thought.

Vlad saw me shiver and mistook it the wrong way. "Are you cold? I can get you another blinket." He said staring at me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not cold. To be honest with you I don't get cold as much ever since I got my ghost powers. Must be my Ice Core." I explained to him softly. "But, no. I was just...thinking, thats all." I said lowering my eyes back down.

Vlad knew what I meant and for a split second I saw his eyes flash red with anger, but not directed at me. "Trust me Daniel. Those _creatures_," he hissed out that word like it was poison itself. "will not be getting ahold of you as long at I'm here and alive." He said seriously looking down at me.

I stared at him shocked. _Would he really protect me like that? _I thought. But I just nodded to him. "Thank you. That means a lot. Even coming from you." I said, making a weak attempt at teasing him.

I watched as he smiled again at me. "No problem. Now if you want, I'll head down stairs to give you some free time alone. The doctor said that you need to stay in bed for at least 3 days, to give you wound a chance to heal. So if you need anything, just call for me alright. I have maids that wonder around so just ask them too if you want, alright dear boy?" Vlad said as he walked towards the door.

I nodded slowly and smiled. "Alright." and just for kicked, I decided to tease him again. "Later, Fruitloop."

I saw Vlad glance at me with a look that said 'its on.' then he smiled and walked out of the room and just before closing the door he said, "And to you, _Little Badger_."

I felt my eyes twitch slightly but smiled. When the door clicked shut, I closed my eyes and sighed. I sat like that for long moments, just listening to the sounds in the room. I could hear the clock ticking on the wall on the opposite side of the room. The air conditioner blowing cool air into the room from the vent on the wall. I could even hear the maids moving out and about in the hallway. I opened my eyes and looked around the room slowly, taking everything in.

Then I realized something. I need to contact my friends and tell them what happened. So that if my parents go to them, searching for me, they can be prepared. I looked around the room and saw a laptop on the desk on the other side of the room. I glared at it, hating it's existence for being so far away. I scowled for a seconds trying to figure out a plan to get to it. I sat there thinking for a moment then sighed with defeat.

I was going to have to get up to get it. Damn.

I gingerly pulled the cover back and shifted my body so that I could place my feet on the floor. I clenched my teeth in pain as I felt the stitched under the wrap, stretch and pull at the movement. I brought a hand up to my chest, as if to hold myself together. I laid there for a second horizontally across the bed with my feet on the floor, waiting for the pain to fade. When it finally did I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position with my arms and almost collapsed right back as I felt the incision start to pull. But I forced myself to keep going. Once I was sitting up, I panted heavily my eyes squeezed shut. After waiting to catch my breath and felt the pain null some I took the next step.

Standing up. Double Damn.

I looked around and saw a chair a right next to the bed, the one Vlad had been sitting it. I grinned and reached out for it, flinching when I stretched the muscles in my upper body, and grabbed the back part of the chair. _Maybe I can us this like a cane or something._ I thought. I grunted as I braced myself then I pulled myself up to my feet.

Only to have my knee's buckle as the room swam from dizziness. I dropped to my knee's on the floor, still gripping a hold of the back of the chair. _Dang_,_ this is going to be harder than I thought...I could always ask Vlad, but...I don_'_t want to bug him too much._

I lifted my head and pulled myself back up, my body quivering from the strain. I looked at the laptop across the room and glared at it with determination. I looked back down at the chair and carefully pushed it forward a little bit closer to the electronic device. I would take a step forward each time I pushed the chair forward. Inching closer and closer to the desk. After what seem like an eternity, I finally reached the table and laptop. I grinned in triumph then I slowly reached over, careful not to pull on the stitches, and grabbed the laptop and placed it on the chair for the return trip back to the bed. When I got back to the bed, about 5 minutes later, I eased myself back onto it and sighed with relief.

I looked over at the Laptop and grabbed it pulling it up onto my lap. I flipped it open and turned it on. Once it was on, I pulled up my live-video chat account and logged on. A few moments later Tucker and Sam joined in.

"Hey Dude!" Tucker said with a grin. then paused and looked at my face. "Man, Danny, you look horrible. What happened?" He asked with wide eyes.

I looked away and glanced at the floor of my room. "It's...a really long story..." I whispered sadly as tears threaten to spill over. Again.

"Danny, what happened? Whats wrong." Sam asked with a worried voice. I looked back up at her and saw her purple eyes staring at me through the screen.

"A lot of things, Sam...guys I mainly came up here to warn you..." I said looking at them fighting back tears.

"Warn us about what?" Tucker asked confused and worried all at the same time.

"Yeah, Danny, whats up?" Sam asked.

"Well...I'm warning you that if my parents come to you houses looking for me...lie. Tell them you don't know." I said closing my eyes looking away again.

"Danny! What happened?" Sam demanded with a worried glare.

"Yeah, what Sam said." was Tucker's reply.

"Guys..." I took a deep breath still not looking at them. "My parents found out." I said slowly. I could hear Sam and Tucker gasp on the other side of the screen. I broke. "T-they found out r-right after a fight with V-Vlad." I said as tears ran down my face and I quickly covered it with my hands. "T-they saw me change w-when I was too weak to hold my form...T-they captured me a-and...and..." I broke off unable to finish the rest as I broke into heaving sobs. My face buried in my hands.

"Oh my god." I heard Sam's fearful and worried reply. "What did they do?" She asked softly with a gently voice.

I shook my head, not wishing to tell them. I couldn't tell them 1) because I was scared to voice out what happened, and 2) I didn't want to tell them for what it might do to them.

"Alright," Said Tucker with a scared voice. "Where are you at right now. Your not with us and your not at home. Jazz is in collage so she's off the list...then where are you?" He asked, trying to change to subject, at least a little.

I sniffled and looked up at them. "T-the only other place left." I said softly.

It took them a few seconds to realize where I was at.

"VLADS!" They screamed in unison.

I nodded slowly and wiped away the tears.

"Danny are you sure you want to be there with him? I mean he's, like, your Arch-Enemy!" Yelled Tucker, throwing his hands in the air for epithesis. "Besides, isn't he the cause of what happened?"

"Yeah Danny. Are you sure you can trust him?"

I shook my head. "No..not really, but he's the only other person...that and he is the one who saved me from..." I trailed off, not want to complete the sentence. I looked down sadly at the keyboard.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Said Sam, pointing at the screen, meaning she was pointing at me. "Are you telling me _Vlad_ **SAVED** you?" She asked with scepticism and a raised eye brow.

I nodded again. "I guess I can say that I am now thankful that Vlad was always spying on us." I said giving a weak smile.

"Danny...At least give us one word to help us figure out what they did to you." Sam said softly, her purple eyes looking right into mine.

I tensed and bit my lip in nervousness. I could feel both Sam and Tucker's eyes on me as they wait for my answer. So I gave it to them. "Vivisection." I whispered softly not looking at the screen. I heard both of them gasp again. I glanced at them and saw that Sam had thrown her hand over her mouth in horror and Tucker's face paled.

"Oh my God...Danny I'm SO sorry." Sam said her voice cracking. I saw tears form into her eyes.

"Sam, it's okay. I'm fine. See, I'm right here." I said to her, not wanting to see her cry. It always tore me appart whenever I saw her cry.

"Dude," Tucker said his voice thick with emotion. "Your parents..." He froze when it truly sunk in. "HOLY CRAP! DANNY YOU PARENTS DID THAT? OH MY GOD! I WISH I COULD BE THERE FOR YOU, I'M SO SORRY MAN!" He yelled in hysterics, His eyes wide behind his glassed.

"Guys, I'm fine. Vlad saved me just in time." I said trying to calm them down. "Just promise me, that if my parents visit you looking for me...don't tell them were I am. Okay?" I pleaded.

"HELL YES!" They both said at the same time.

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys. Your the best friends anyone could ever hope for." I said warmly to them. "And I'll be sure to keep in touch too." I said.

"Alright. And Danny, PLEASE be careful." Sam said with a sad smile.

"Yeah man. I don't know what we would do without you." Tucker said with a weak grin.

"I will guys. And thanks. I'm going to get off so I can get some sleep okay." I said smiling at them.

"Alright, bye!" They said and their screens went blank. I looked at the laptop for a moment in silence before closing it and placing it on the chair carefully. I gingerly rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, sinking into a deep restful sleep.

**~ Chapter 4 for all of ya'll Hope it was good! ~**


	5. Morning

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 5****Morning**

**Danny's POV**

I woke up a a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. I rolled over and winced at the movement. "Yeah?" I called out.

"Daniel, I was wondering what you would like for breakfast this morning." Vlad said on the other side of the door. "May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Uhh...Yeah sure." I replied and slowly tried to push myself into a sitting position, but when it put strain on my chest I just stuck with laying down.

The door opened slowly and Vlad poked his head into the room. "Morning Daniel. Sleep well I hope?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah...I slept fine." I said softly with a blank expression, trying to hide my pain. Both physical and emotional. I was very good at it, seeing as how I had to hide all my injuries from my ghost battles, when I lived with my parents.

"Good." He said stepping into the room. I saw him looked over and see the laptop on the chair next to the bed. I winced when he glanced over at the desk, then looked at me with creased eyebrows. "I do recall that laptop being on the deck before I left yesterday." He said staring at me.

I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Umm, yeah I got up to get it so I could contact Sam and Tucker to warn them about...Jack and Maddie." I said softly, using the real names since I no longer viewed them as my parents after what they did to me. Vlad noticed this.

"Jack and Maddie?" He said with confusion. "You call them by their names?" He asked with what sounded like curiosity.

I nodded. "I started calling them now...I no longer see them as my parents anymore." I said bitterly as I stared strait at Vlad.

Vlad nodded slowly. "Understandable. But on the other hand...why did you get up? You could have reopened you wound." He said staring at me.

Not to be mean or anything, but all this kindness from him was weird. I'm just so use to him throwing word that were taunting or hurtful to me. _This is going to take some getting use to_. I thought. "I know...but I needed to tell them." I said looking away.

"Why not call for me then?" he asked raising an amused eyebrow.

I bit my lip and glanced at him. "I didn't want to bother you." I replied looking at the wall a few feet to the side of his head.

I heard Vlad chuckling and my gaze wiped back to his. He had a warm smile on his face and he shook his head slowly. "My dear boy, I wouldn't have minded helping you."

I stared at him for a moment before smiling softly. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Then I paused when a loud grumbling sound filled the room.

I blushed furiously when I realized it was my stomach. Vlad blinked then he laughed out loud placing his hands on his knee's his head bowed down as he laughed. "W-well...at least...we know...your hungry...eh...Little Badger?" Vlad gasped out in between laughs.

I glared at him, blushing bright red. "Shut it, Fruit-loop." I said. Then I smiled. "You know what." I said making him look up at me as his laughter died into chuckles. "I think that's what I'll have for breakfast." I said teasingly.

Vlad paused and blinked at me confused. "What did you say you wanted again...I didn't hear."

I smirked at him. "Fruit-loops."

Vlad scowled at me but then he smiled, chuckling. "At least you're getting back to you normal self, _Little Badger_." He shot back.

I smiled softly. "I'm just trying to keep my mind off of..." I stopped and shook my head. "Never mind." I whispered softly.

Vlad seemed to hesitate but then he walked closer and stood a few feet away, next to my bed. "What happen, Daniel?" he asked looking down at me gently.

I shook my head turning away from him. I didn't want to answer that. To be honest, it wasn't all Vlad's fault. It was mine. I might feel anger later, probably more at myself then him for losing my temper, but right now, I don't feel anything. Sadly, Vlad wasn't going to let it go that easily. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for an answer. I sighed softly. "I'd rather not talk about it right now Vlad." I whispered softly, but loud enough to where he could hear.

I could hear a loud sigh from behind me then footsteps. At first I thought he was going to leave, but then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at Vlad confused. I stared up into his dark navy blue eyes. I was still having a hard time getting use to seeing the worry and sadness, for me, in them. It's so unlike Vlad.

"Daniel," He said slowly, seeming unsure of what to say. "I only wish to help." He said softly gazing down at me.

I blinked and him for a moment then turned my eyes away and sighed. "It was partially you." I said softly. At Vlads confused expression I continued. "When you zapped me with your eletrical energy, It left me too weakened to hold my ghost form. I ended up transforming in front of my parents on accident." I said calmly, still having no desire to rage at the man. I closed my eyes and waited for the denial that was sure to follow. But all I was meet with, was silence. I opened my eyes and looked back up at Vlad. There was shock and guilt in his eyes. He slowly removed his hand from my shoulder and it dropped to his side.

"You mean...That I was the cause of all that?" He asked staring down at me with mixed emotion in his eyes, all going too fast for me to catch a single one.

I shook my head slowly. "No. It was _partially_ you, not all."

Vlad blinked at me still confused "Then how?"

I looked away and closed my eyes again. "I lost my temper from lack of sleep. If I hadn't attacked you, none of that would have happened anyways." I said softly.

Vlad shook his head. "No Daniel. I should have known better then to come into your territory without warning you first. And I should have known that will all the ghost attacks happening you would be going without rest for a while, and that can put anyone in a bad mood." Vlad he said softly, guilt thick in his voice. He lowered his eyes to the floor.

I shook my head, wanting to change the subject. "So..did you get that box back from the Box Ghost?" I asked opening my eyes again and looking up at him.

Vlad glared at me knowing what I was doing, but let it pass. "Yes I did. And let's just say I have never seen the Box Ghost fly so fast once I showed up." He said with an evil-like smirk on his face. "I must say that I never thought that such a fat creature could move so fast."

I covered my mouth and laughed only to gasp in pain when the movement strained my ribs. "Really?" I croaked out glancing at Vlad with laughter in my eyes.

"Mhh Hmm." He nodded; his eyes also alight with amusement. "I think that he might have broken you best speed record." he said teasingly.

"No way!" I denied. "My top speed is 200 mph. There is no POSSIBLE way for the _Box Ghost_ to have beaten that!"

Vlad chucked and shrugged. "Maybe next time will have to find out wont we?" he suggested with an evil smirk.

I chuckled softly. "Most diffidently. I want you to eat those words Vlad." I grinned at him.

"It's a challenge." Vlad said with a grin. "But for now, what about that breakfast?" Vlad asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't think you really want fruit-loops."

I smiled and thought for a moment. "I guess I'll have some pancakes and bacon if that's okay?" I asked looking up at Vlad.

"Of course dear boy." he said with a warm smile as he walked to the door. "I'll have Paul, my chef, cook that up for you. How many would you like?" He asked, pausing at the door to look at me.

"I'll have 3 pancakes and same with the bacon." I said with a smile.

Vlad nodded. "Alright, I'll make sure that it will be delivered into your room. Ta Daniel. I'll be sure to visit again later today. I have to go to work right now, so I won't be back till later this afternoon."

I nodded slowly, but I was starting to panic slightly. What if my parents show up while he's gone! I won't have the strength to defend myself! My mind and body screamed at me. I forced them down into the corners on my mind.

Vlad must have seen my inner panic, because he smiled softly at me. "And don't worry about you parents. I have ordered the staff around the house not to let ANYONE into the house…" He said turned to close the door behind him but paused with the door open on a few inches. "Oh and Daniel..." He called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be afraid to use you powers in front of the staff. They all know about our half ghost status. But I wouldn't suggest using you powers right now while you're still in the healing stages. Have a good day Little Badger." Vlad said before closing the door. I listened as his footstep faded away.

I sighed and laid back on the back staring up at the ceiling with boredom. _I could always contact Sam and Tucker._ I thought turning my head to look at the bedside clock. My eyes widened at the time. 8:37am. _Well that's out. It's a Wednesday and they will more than likely be at school already. Where ever they are._

I looked back up at the ceiling, creasing my eyebrows in thought. I need something to do. Maybe Jazz? I don't know if she has gotten back from her college interviews yet or not, and I haven't told her about what happened yet either. I sighed and rolled over gentle and reached over for the laptop and pulled it up to my lap. I flipped it open and turned it on.

While I was waiting for the thing to start up, there was a knock on the bedroom door. At first I tensed and my heart rate jumping up in speed.

"Y-yes?" I called with a fearful stutter. The door opened and a skinny maid with light brown hair tied back into a bun walked in with a tray in one hand.

"Good morning Daniel." The maid said with a gentle smile. "I have you breakfast." I visibly relax and smiled.

"Thank you. But please call me Danny." I said as I smiled at her. She nodded and walked over to the bed and placed the tray next to me on the bed.

"Alright, Danny. My name is Rachel. If you ever need anything just give me a call. The phone next to bed is a link to anyone's pager. Just press 5 and it will connect to me and act as a walky-talky system." She said smiling down at me. Her eyes were a bright cameo green color. Her face also had a gentle and caring look to it.

I nodded and took the plate of food. "Thank you. If I need anything, I will be sure to call for you." I said honestly. She seemed to have the type of calming atmosphere that came off her.

"Alright, have a good day Danny." She said then walked out of the room.

I looked at the food and quickly picked up the knife and fork. Within minutes the plate was clean. I set the plate aside with a contented sigh. _I have to remember to give my compliments to the chef whenever I see him. That was the best breakfast I have ever eaten before in my life._

I looked over and say that the Laptop was long done with starting up.

"Time to find out if Jazz in on." I said to myself and quickly logged into my Live-Chat account. When I looked for Jazz, it said she was currently offline. I sighed and set the laptop aside. I'll try again later. Right now I'm tired. I thought and rolled back onto my side and snuggled back under the covers. Closing my eyes and slowly drifting into sleep once again.

**~BOO! hahaha! But anywho, There is chapter 5. I hope I did good on it. if not then I'm hoping to get better ^^. Tell me what you think. TA!**

**And not to be mean, but I have notices that I have been getting less and less reviews so now I'm making a new rule *grins* You want me to update? Then I want at LEAST 9 reviews because thats what I started with, and I will NOT be putting up another chapter UNTIL I reach that goal.**

**Chapter 1 - 9 reviews**

**Chapter 2 - 9 reviews**

**Chapter 3 - 8 reviews**

**Chapter 4 - 5 reviews**

**Kinda sad how quickly and greatly my reviews dropped =( it made me feel disappointed. So you want more updates than more reviews please. It doesn't have to go over 9 but at least make it to 9 please =D That would make me a very happy person. =)**

**Rae**

**TigerWolf1103~**


	6. Consulting Jazz

To those who are wondering "What happened to TigerWolf1103?" Well I am TigerWolf, I just changed my Penname so I am now DanPhantomsApprentice =D

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**I asked for no less than 9 reviews and guess how many I ended up with? **_**15**_** XD lol that comes to the term 'shoot for the moon, but if you miss you'll land among the stars' lol Thank you all for the reviews...and FYI, I would have posted another chapter even if I hadn't reach 9 lol. I'm evil I know, but blame my muse! XD He is the Evil one ^^.**

**Replies to Reviews-**

**eltigre221 -** Thank you =). And I love Vlad and Danny Father/Son relationships as well. Though I highly doubt my Muse likes it, then again he was created because of those two XD.

**13AkirakuranXIII - **Yes, I wanted Daniel to faint to, but I couldn't let that happen. Not yet XD. And I love writing Vlad/Danny Father/Son scenes too. Then again I have soft spot for the crazed up fruit-loop and his 'little badger'. lol

And yes, I think just about any child would do the same thing if they were in his position, inculding me, I never call my mother 'Mom' unless I'm talking to her. Lets just say that I came from a harsh household. My Step-father was an abusive drunk. So I kind of stopped calling her that because my mother never did anything to stop it. (I'm gonna shut up now)

And I will be updating this story! =) I love it and I injoy writing it.

**AngelGirl10296 **- Yesh! Gotta love the bonding time =D makes yeah fill warm and fuzzy inside, doesn't it? lol

**SailorSea **- Yeah I agree. It makes me think that less and less people are reading it, because it has gotten worse. So I only did that to make sure I wasn't lossing readers cause then I would have to say 'Damn it!' lol. And as for Jazz...your going to have to wait till then next chapter ;)

**AnonymousSpeaker101 **- Yeah I understand. I can be kinda lazy to review as well but I review at least every few chapter to make sure that the Author knows that I'm still reading. And I wasn't planning on stopping, I just did that to get you all to review XD. I'm evil, but blame my Muse, not me! You might meet him later, but he is a rather very big character in some of the DP fanfics. I dont think a single Fic can go without him being mentioned

**toonfangirl** -I find that the Box ghost was a good idea to get Vlad into town. It was the first thing to come to mind XD And no, no one is going to die...at least not that I'm planning right now...o.o

**bluelove22 **- Thanks! I'm glade you injoy it, because I injoy writing it! And I agree with that =).

**jeanetta9a **- Yeah, I know but it make me nervous, thinking that less and less people are reading the story because it might be turning into a bad story. I have a BIG ego when it comes to my story. Flamers I can handle but with people start to 'ignore' my story (thats the best word I could find right now) I start to panic a bit.

**Hellbreaker** - Yeah, It would be kind of awkward to be treated with kindness by you arch-enemy...I know I would be kinda freaked out too lol. And yes I agree, Vlad does care about him...at least in my mind he does XD.

**Phantom Lightning **- FRUIT LOOPS! I 3 Fruit-loops =) hehehe, I know right.

**MillionDollarNinja **- I will be updating once a week because I am working on 4 other stories and I have school. And I would have updated anyways, I only said that to make sure people were still reading my story and it wasn't 'boring' them or something. lol Evil, I know, I know...But it was my Muses Idea...You'll meet him later XD then you'll see why I'm an evil writer lol. And yes, Daniel parents will be showing up again, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out how, and when. lol

**Lord Shokku Raijuu **- lol Vlad has a soft spot for his 'little badger' in my mind he truly wanted him as a son, not an evil apprentice.

**GIGA-XISBASS **- Thank you ^^ It get more interesting as it goes...I hope o.o lol

**parakeetlover **- Thanks, And I do plan to keep on updating =) never thought of quiting. hehe.

**Chapter 6 ~ Consulting Jazz **

**Danny's POV**

I woke up to a knocking on the bedroom door. Again. I blinked my eyes opened and lifted up my head and looked at the door. "Yes?" I called out. The door slowly opened and Vlad poked his head inside.

"Good Evening Daniel." He said with a smiled and stepped into the room. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I slept fine. Thanks." I said and gently pushed myself up into a sitting position. My chest still ached badly, but it wasn't nearly as bad as earlier this morning. I smiled softly at Vlad and reached up to run a hand through my hair, but only to have it get stuck in the tangled locks of black hair. I reached behind my head and pulled out my rats-nest of a ponytail and started to try and comb my hair with my fingers. Vlad chuckled then he walked into the bathroom and came back out a few seconds later with a hair brush.

"Here, Daniel. this might make it a little bit easier for you." He said teasingly. I glared at him but grabbed the comb and smiled. I passed the comb though my long hair. When I got all of the knots out I pulled my hair back and tied it back up into my ponytail. I shifted my bangs to where they were half in front on my eyes.

I looked back up at Vlad, only to see him smirking at me. I blinked at him confused for a second. "What?"

Vlad chuckled and crossed his arms. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Fruit-loop." I muttered.

He smiled then handed me a cup of water and pills in his hand. "Pain pills for the rest of the evening." He said when he noticed my cautious expression. I nodded and took them from his hands. I tossed the pills into my mouth and washed them down with the water.

I looked up at Vlad to see him watching me with a worried expression. He kept looking like he thought I was about to break like I was glass or something. I opened my mouth to comment on that, but I was cut off by a 'Ping' coming from the laptop. I looked over and realized that I had never shut off the computer this morning and that I never signed off. That noise was Jazz signing in.

I glanced at Vlad and he nodded to me, knowing what it was.

I picked up the laptop and clicked the accept button. I waited until I saw Jazz's face appear on the screen.

"Hey, Danny. How's it going little bro?" my sister asked with a warm smile on her face.

I smiled weakly back at her. "Hey Jazz...Where are you at?"

"In my room at home. Why?" She asked with confusion.

"And where is...Mom and Dad?" I asked bitterly.

Jazz stared at me with a mixture of worry and confusion. "The store. Again, why do you ask?"

I hesitated and glanced at Vlad for help. Vlad sighed and walked over and sat next to me on the bed so I shifted the laptop so Jazz could see both me and Vlad. "VLAD!" Jazz screeched loudly. "Danny! What are you doing with Vlad! Why is he there! What's going on!" she demanded.

I quickly put up my hands and tried to calm her down. "Jazz, calm down! He's helping me, not hurting me!" I said with desperation in my voice.

Jazz's eyes narrowed and she glared at Vlad. "Oh really? Why?"

I hesitated and glanced at Vlad, Then back at her. "Jazz...If mom and Dad call...please...I beg of you, don't tell them I'm here." I said to her my eyes begging her as tear came to my eyes again. "You have to promise me."

Jazz looked confused then worried. "Why? What's wrong Danny."

I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly. Vlad took his cue and stepped in. "Jasmine...your parents found out about Daniel being half-ghost..." He left the sentence hanging for Jazz to figure out.

I glanced up to see Jazz's eyes widen. "What...do you mean? Danny?" She asked me. Worry etched into her face and eyes.

"Jazz...I...they..." I bit my lip to keep from crying and took a deep breath. "They didn't except me..." I said softly as I looked away from her. "T-they caught me and...and..."I took another deep breath and I felt Vlad's hand on my back, trying to comfort me. "L-lets just s-say that...i-if it wasn't for Vlad...I...m-might not be here anymore." I said and looked up into my sisters face on the screen. "V-Vlad saved me."

Jazz's eyes widened even more and her face was shocked. "Oh my god, Danny! What did they do to you?" She demanded again and I saw her hand reach out towards the screen in the corner of my eyes.

I turned my face away feeling tears collecting in my eyes. I reached up with my hand and rubbed my chest as it started to ache from the memory. Vlad sighed and gently rubs my back in circles, trying to calm me. "Jasmine...may I call you on my phone, so that I may speak to you in private please?" Vlad asked and I kept my eyes turned away from the computer and away from Jazz.

Jazz was silent for a moment and I could tell she was looking at me. But when she spoke it was almost a whisper. "Yeah. I'll give you my cell number..." I felt Vlad shift next to me as he got off the bed and pulled out his phone as Jazz gave him her number. I turned my head and watched as Vlad walked out of the room, his cell up at his ear. I blinked slowly then looked at the screen with Jazz's cell up at her ear. I winced softly and watched as shock and horror passed over Jazz face. Vlad had obvious just told her what they had done. Jazz nodded into the phone, still with a shell shocked expression, then got up and left out of view of the screen. I knew why she did. Vlad must have told her to leave the computer so I couldn't see her reaction. I'm kind of glad he did that.

I leaned back against the headboard of the bed with my hands resting over my chest. I might have a silk shirt on right now, but I knew that underneath there were bandages, and underneath those bandages where ghastly scars for what had happened only 3 days ago. My fingers trailed across my chest, feeling the bumps of the bandage wraps.

I waited a few moments till Vlad walked back into the room with the cell phone closed in his hand. Just at that moment, Jazz came back into view on the computer, her cell phone also closed.. I felt a tug at my heart when I saw tears in my older sisters eyes.

"Jazz...I'm fine now." I said with a small, trying to cheer her up. "Please don't cry."

Jazz sniffled and she stared into my eyes. "Oh Danny, I'm so sorry. Lets just say I'm going to be having a BIG talk with those two." She said bitterly, her hand reaching up to wipe away the tears on her face.

I smiled at her with a weak grin. "Thanks Jazz...but they aren't going to change their mind..." I trailed off slightly.

Jazz narrowed her eyes into angered slits. "Oh don't worry Danny. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Thanks Jazz. But don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

Jazz smiled softly at me. I was thankful to at least have a loving sister and friends. I don't think anyone else is as lucky as I am to have them. "I'm not making any promises little bro," She paused for a second just to irritate me. "But I'll try." She added in with a weak grin. "Bye, Danny. I'll be sure to contact you soon."

"Alright. Bye Jazz." I said with a big smile at her.

"Love ya bro." She said softly, her eyes sad.

I chuckled at her. "Love ya too sis." And with that we both logged off and I placed the laptop on the table. I looked up to see Vlad leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"I must say Daniel, you are one lucky person to have so many people loving you." He said almost wistfully.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah. You can't find friends like them anywhere else." I said leaning back into the soft comfy pillows. "So...When can I get up and move around?" I said with a smirk. "I don't like being still for so long."

Vlad smirked back and chuckled. "I have to change your bandages first and I then will be able to tell you when I get a look at the healing progress." He said pushing himself off the door frame. "But do you want to do that before or after dinner?"

"Before please." I said quickly. "I don't want to chance losing my meal if I see the..."I trailed off, not wanting nor needing to finish.

Vlad nodded his head solemnly. "Understandable. Alright, I'll go and grab the first aid kit. I'll be right back." He said before disappearing out the door, and down into the hallway. He came back after a few moments and he got to work on changing my bandages.

I ended up nodding off somewhere in the process.

**Oh and in a few Chapters, Danny is going to be going to a new School as Daniel Lynn Masters, and I was hoping for some OC's for him to meet. Down below is what I need for the OC Application. I need about 5 teachers and at the most 10 students. **

**NO Halfa's! I alread have MY two OC in the story. If you have every read the Story '****Danny Phantom and the Halfa School' ****Or '****Danny Phantom goes to my high school' ****You should know at least 1 of my OC. But I have two because the are twins. Alexander Atlas and Zoey Atlas. Their Ghost forms go by the Name of Frost and Blaze. **

_**And you dont pick what there roll will be, I'm going to write down all the names and draw them out of a hat, so it will be luck of the draw.**_

**2 of the students need to befriend Danny. But they are also friends with Alex and Zoey (So they can know about A and Z's Half Ghost status)**

**4 need to be nuteral (meaning they are not bullies but arn't really friends with Danny) **

**4 jocks to be bullies. like preps or something.**

**Teacher Position's are Gym, English, Math, Science, and History. (tell me if you want you OC to be a teacher or no so I can put them in a different hat)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Height:**

**Body type: (Skinny or not?)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Other info: (anything else you might wanna give) And NO halfa's or ghost characters. Only Human**

**And I will NOT be posting up the chapter where he starts school UNTIL all slots are filled ^^**

**Thank you**

**Rae aka TigerWolf1103**


	7. Doctor Visit

**With the OC I have decided that I'll be have a few of each student in each class, most will be neutrals but I will be drawing 3 names to become friends with Danny. (Not including my OC's) I will be making my own Bullies too so ya'll don't have to worry about yours. **

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 7 ~ Doctor Visit**.

**Danny's POV **

I woke up on my own the next morning. I blinked my eyes open when I was fully rested and rejuvenated, if a bit sore. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and sighed softly. My chest didn't hurt nearly as much as yesterday. It was more of a dull ache. But sadly I noticed that if I stretched out a little too much, that it would start to hurt like the dickens. I looked around the room slowly and a small smirk played across my face.

_I can get up and about today. Sweet._ I thought with a excited grin. I reached up and ran a hand through my hair only to find that it felt grimy and dirty. _First thing I'm gonna do_ _once I get_ _this bandages off, is take a nice, long, hot shower._

I shifted on the bed so that I could place my feet on the floor. I smiled at the feel of the soft carpet beneath my feet. I slowly stood up flinching slightly when my muscles in my chest twitched painfully. I smiled at my success and walked carefully to the bathroom. Once I took care of my business I stood in front of the bathroom mirror over the sink.

My eyes widened at the face that looked back at me. My normally bright sky blue eyes, seemed dull and clouded slightly. My skin was paler than what it normally is, and my hair was a complete mess.

I looked over at the bath tub and sighed. I walked over and turned the water on. Once I had it at a nice temp I knelt down, without getting undressed or getting into the tub, I stuck my head under the running water, soaking my hair. I pulled my head back then reached over to the side of the tub and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. I poured some shampoo into the palm of my hand and lathered it through my wet greasy locks. I then stuck my head back under the water, after I completely cleaned my hair, and washed the shampoo out. I repeated the process with the conditioner. **(AN I have done this before when I was in a hurry and I didn't have time to take a shower. So I just washed my hair from the side of the tub lol)**

After I washed my hair I turned the water off and stood up I grabbed a towel from the rack it was hanging from, and rubbed it through my wet hair, trying to dry it off. I walked out of the bathroom back into the bedroom.

When I heard amused chuckle from the door way, I jumped and turned around raising my fist up and landing in a defensive stance, the towel still lying over my head.

Vlad was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door his arms cross over his chest and an amused smirk on his face. "Well seems like someone couldn't wait to get up and moving around eh?" he asked teasingly, his eyes alight with humor from my quick reaction.

When I saw that it was Vlad I dropped my defensive position and scowled at him. I reached back up to the towel that lay across the top of my head and resumed to dry off my hair. "Oh, shut it fruit-loop. I needed to wash my hair. It was so greasy and dirty that it was annoying me." I said as I turned away and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Vlad continued to chuckle softly as he walked over and stood a few feet away. "Well I came in here to tell you that we will be having a doctor come over to get your stitches removed today. So right after we eat breakfast, he should be here." He said looking down at me with a teasing smile.

I froze up when he said 'doctor'. I'm not afraid of them like Tucker is, but I don't like going there and risk them figuring out about me being half-ghost. I looked up at Vlad my eyes wide. Vlad quickly put his hands up with a smile. "No need to fear about you secret, Daniel. Who we coming over already knows about our half-ghost status, and he won't be telling anyone about us. I promise."

I stared at him with confusion, slowly pulling the towel off my head. "What do you mean?"

Vlad rolled his eyes at me. "The doctor we are visiting was the doctor who took care of me when I was in the hospital with ecto-acne. And he is also the doctor who patched you up after I got you away from you parents."

My eyes widened with realization. "So...he knows?" I asked, feeling stupid for asking him that when he already told me.

Vlad nodded his head slowly with a smile. "Yes, Daniel. And he isn't going to be telling anyone. He has kept my secret for over 20 years now so there is a slim chance he'll be telling anyone about yours."

I stared up at him pensively for a moment before sighing and nodded my head. "Alright, I trust you so I'll give this man a shot."

Vlad's smile was bigger than Russia when I said that. "Splendid! He will be arriving in 25 minutes so I suggest we head downstairs to get breakfast before he gets here."

I nodded and smiled softly back at him. "Alright, I am pretty hungry anyways." I said almost as an afterthought.

I followed Vlad out of the bedroom slowly not wanting to move to quickly in case I give myself a dizzy spell. I trailed behind Vlad as he walked down the hall, making a few twist and turns till we came into the living room downstairs. I paused as i looked around the room and noticed that he had a new makeover. It was no longer Green-Bay Packer colors (green and gold) it now looked like an ordinary, if overly big, living room.

"You coming, Daniel?" Vlad asked, snapping me out of my thoughts making me jump a few inches. I turned to see him staring at me from a door way on the other side of the room.

I hurried back over to him and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Just noticing that you got a home makeover." I said rubbing the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

Vlad glanced around the room with a smile and nodded. "Yes, I did that a few months back. I personally like this better. I still like the Packers, but seeing the colors everyday tended to get annoying and very old." He said with a shrug. "Now, the dining room is right this way." He said guiding me into the next room with a gentle nudge to my back, pushing me into the room. I stepped inside and looked around.

The dining room was fairly large. A long table was in the center that could seat about 8 people. The table was already set up for to people, which made me wonder if he had been expecting me to come down here for breakfast with him. I looked back at Vlad confused but he simply smiled and nudged me toward one of the seat then he turned and walked toward the other. I walked over slowly and pulled out the chair seat at one of the heads while Vlad sat down at the other end. I sat down and looked around cautiously.

"I didn't know what you would have liked for breakfast, so I had my chef cook up what you had the other day. Is that okay?"

I looked up at Vlad and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Thank you."

Vlad smiled and sat back in his chair, his hands probably folded on his lap from the way his arms were positioned. "That good. I had him start making the food just before I headed up to get you. So it should be done in a few-"

But before Vlad could finished a side door swung open causing me to jump and yelp loudly. I turned to see a maid walking out with two plates in her hands, over to our table. I let out a sigh of relief and flushed with embarrassment when I realized who I had reacted. I glanced at Vlad to see an amused smirk on his face making me blush harder.

The maid placed a plate in front of me that had pancakes and bacon. The aroma reached my nose, causing my mouth to water. I swear, Vlad had one of the best cooks I have ever met. Once Vlad had his plate put down in front of him I waited for him to pick up his eating utensils before I grabbed my and started to eat mine. We ate in silence, which was okay with me because I wanted to focus on eating this mouth-watering food.

I finished before Vlad did. I looked up to see him only halfway done with his food, and realized I had eaten rather quickly. Vlad was watching me with amusement as he took bites out of his own food. I glanced back down at the table with a pink hue on my cheeks and waited for Vlad to finish.

A few more moments passed before Vlad took the last bite of his breakfast. Vlad wiped his mouth with his napkin before placing it on the table. "Now that we have finished eating, we can only wait for Dr. Johnson to arrive." He said with a smile, placing the napkin back on the table.

I nodded and smiled slightly. I waited for Vlad to get up before I stood up as well. A maid came through the door and I noticed at it was Rachel, the maid who has been bringing my food to me he past few days. "Hey, Rachel."I said to her with a smile.

Rachel looked up at me with a smile as she collected the plates. "Morning Danny. Did you sleep well I hope?"

I nodded. "Yes I did. And the breakfast was wonderful again too. Give my compliments to the chef again please." I said with a smile. I looked over to see Vlad smiling.

"I see you have made friends with my best maid of the house." Vlad said then looked at Rachel. "Morning Rachel, I hope your duties have not been too much of a problem so far?"

Rachel smiled at Vlad and nodded her head. "No Master Vlad. Things have been running very smoothly this morning."

Vlad smiled. "Very good. We are waiting for Dr. Johnson to arrive so he can check up on Daniel and remove the stitches. When he comes to the door, please walk him to the Lab please." Vlad said before turning and heading out of the dining room.

Rachel nodded her head again in understanding. "Of course Master Vlad." With that she turned and smiled at me before heading into the kitchen with the dirty plates. I followed after Vlad and trailed after him as he headed for the Lab. We walked inside and he pulled out two chairs from the closet and placed them by the examination table.

I froze up when I saw the table. I got a flash of memories from it. Even though it wasn't my parents it still had the same meaning to it.

I remembered the cold metal surface against my back and the hard restraints on my wrist and ankles. I could hear my parents as they call my freak and a abomination to mankind. The cold sting of the scalpel against my skin as it sliced me open like butter.

I felt my heart rate pick up into panic mode as I took a step back. Vlad must have seen the movement and the fear in my eyes because he quickly walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here Little Badger. I would rip anyone to shreds before they even had the chance." Vlad said to me as he lightly squeezed my shoulder.

I glanced up at him nervously and back at the Table. I swallowed loudly and nodded my head. I honestly believed Vlad when he said that. The fatherly protective light in his eyes only helped to dampen my fear and help keep my calm.

"You don't have to sit on the table until he gets here if you don't want to Daniel." He said softly.

I glanced back up at him and nodded again. "Y-yeah...I Think I'll wait till he gets here." I stuttered out weakly. Vlad nodded, his face calm, but I could see a spark of some emotion in his eyes. It looked like anger, but it was not directed at me. He turned and went over and sat down in one of the chairs he pulled out. I went over and sat down in the other one.

Not even 2 minutes after I sat down, I heard a door opening and Rachel stepped into the room, followed by an old man with thinning gray hair and gray eyes. "Dr. Johnson is here Master Vlad." Rachel said as he stepped aside to let the Doctor past.

I stood up along with Vlad as Dr. Johnson walked over and smiled at Vlad and patted him on the Back. "Good morning Vlad, how was the past few days?" He asked, his eyes trailing over to me. I fidgeted slightly with nervousness, shifting from one foot to the other. "So this must be Danny Phantom's human form, eh?" He asked teasingly, and then he held his hand out to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Daniel. I'm Doctor Johnson."

I reached out hesitantly and took the Doctors hand. "Danny, please. A-and it's nice to meet you too...t-thanks for patching me up a few days ago." I said weakly; mentally face palming myself at how stupid I probably sounded.

The Doctor smile warmly down at me, making me see how Vlad trusted the man. He was calm and had a very welcoming aura coming off him. "No problem my boy. And I must say I'm very sorry about what happened...I personally would have filed a complaint for Child Abuse but then that would be needing to expose your Identity now wouldn't it."

I nodded slowly, feeling a pang of sadness. "Yeah, I mush rather keep my Identity a secret. Less people chasing me." I said with a weak grin.

Dr. Johnson nodded in understanding. "Understandable, I personally like my space and that is one of the reasons I am willing to keep your half ghost status a secrets. One is because I became good friends with Vlad here when he was in the hospital with Ecto-acne. I was the Doctor treating in while he was there. Another is because if I told anyone I would be bombarded with the media who would want to know as much as they could on half ghost and what it was like treating one. I hate having so much attention." He said smiling at me, the skin around his eyes wrinkling even more.

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I understand the feeling. Back in Amity Park I had all these Phan Girls chasing me and everything...problem is they wanted Phantom, not Fenton." I said with a chuckled. "Makes you realize how shallow people are now a-days.

Dr. Johnson nodded again and set his briefcase on the lab table. "Yes, the people of today are nothing like they were back then. So...why don't you hop up here so I can take a look at the stitches?" He said patting the Table.

I glanced at the table, still fearful of it then slowly walked up and forced myself to sit down on it. I saw the Doctor frown slightly at my hesitance but didn't comment on it. I was thankful that I didn't wear a shirt down here so that it was only the Bandages the covered my chest and torso.

Dr. Johnson carefully started unwrapping the bandages and placed them aside on the table next to me. He looked at my chest at the probably red scar and stitches. I refused to look down in fear of getting sick or horrible flashbacks of the incident. Just sitting on the examination table was enough to set my nerves flaring. I don't need to look at another reminder.

"I'm honestly surprised that no one made the connection between Fenton and Phantom..."The doctor started off slowly. I blinked at him in confusion before realizing what he was doing. He was trying to start a conversation to keep my mind from going back into the painful memories. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty shocked too." I said softly. Dr. Johnson went rummaging through his bag, looking for something. "There have been a few instances where they almost found out...And even some where they did..." I said truthfully. Dr. Johnson and Vlad gave me confused looks, so I quickly explained. "The first time was when you infected my friends with ecto-acne. I went back in time to try and stop you from getting your ghost powers so you would infect them. But I ended up flipping everything. My Dad ended up with the ghost powers and you were married to mom...They found out while trying to get me back to Clockwork to fix everything." I said sheepishly as Vlad surprised expression and Dr. Johnson's curious one.

I continued on before they could ask questions. "Another time was when me and my friends were suppose to be going on a cross country trip together but a ringmaster with a grudge and a bad case of Ghost Envy ruined that by exposing my secret world wide at a Humpty Dumpty concert when this reality Gauntlet exploded, shorted out my powers." Vlads eyes widen with shock. "So me and my friends had to go across the country to retrieve these stones we hide from him or else he would have killed my family, Sam's family and Tucker's family. We beat him and I used the Gauntlet to change reality so no one remembers my secret." I said looking at the ground nervously kicking my legs back and forth slightly.

There was silence for a few moments before Dr. Johnson broke it by clearing his throat. "So...did they except your secret in any of the other times you told them-or found out?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, they did. They even told me that they would accept me, no matter what." I whispered softly, just loud enough for them to hear. "But they lied..." I said felling a painful tug at my heart.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dr. Johnson looking down at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Danny...But people do change...maybe they did, but in the bad way." He said softly, his eyes kind. "But I can promise you one thing. Vlad will most certainly take good care of you. He was always talking about you and saying that he wish he had a son like you. Now he does, and I don't think he will risk losing that."

I stared at Dr. Johnson for a moment before my eyes trailed over to Vlad who looked embarrassed slightly. I couldn't help but smirk at his uncomfortable expression. "Well the fruitloop has been trying to get me to become his son for...how long now?" I asked Vlad teasingly.

Vlad covered his mouth with his fist and cleared his throat. "2 years." He said softly with a nervous smile.

Dr. Johnson chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Well...with all that said and done, how about I remove those stitches?" He asked.

I looked up at him and nodded, fidgeting slightly. "Sure."

Dr. Johnson pulled out a small pair of scissors from his bag and walked over. At the sight of the sharp metal object I tensed and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt my hands tighten on the edge of the table, probably turning my knuckles white. My heart rate, once again, sky rocketing. The scar on my chest started throbbing at the memory of being cut open. I felt the sudden urge to transform and fly away from the piece of metal before it could even come close to my skin. I wanted to get away from anything that might cause me harm again like before.

"Daniel, calm down, he is just going to cut the stitches out." Vlad said, sounding as if he were right beside me. I didn't dare open my eyes. I knew that if I did I would flip. I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I slowly forced myself to relax a little, slowing my heart rate down.

I faintly heard the sound of snipping but never felt anything touch my skin. After a moment of soft snipping sounds, it stopped. "Alright, their gone now. And I must say you have healed rather very nicely." I heard Dr. Johnson state with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I slowly peeked my eyes open, my hands still clenching the table in a death grip. I saw Dr. Johnson standing 3 feet away, his arms crossed over his chest, the scissors held in one hand, wearing an amused smile that matched his voice. I fully opened my eyes and slowly looked down at my chest.

The scars were hideous looking to me. They were slightly red and they formed the shape of 'Y' stretching from one end of my collar-bone to a few inches above my belly button. I reached up with shaking hands to gently run my fingers over them. They were slightly raised up and still sensitive to the touch this tingle uncomfortably where ever I touched them at.

I lifted my gaze back up to Vlad and Dr. Johnson and forced a weak smile onto my face. "T-thanks..." I said softly.

Dr. Johnson nodded slightly his eyes now sad as he watched my reaction. "Anytime Danny. I'm happy to help." He paused for a moment before adding seriously. "Let's just hope we don't have to go through with this ever again. I was almost scared into my afterlife seeing you lying on the table that first time..."He trailed of softly.

Vlad walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing it again softly. "As was I, when I saw him in his parents lab. And I will NOT be letting anything like that happen to him again." Vlad said bitterly. "I have said it once, and I will say it again. I will RIP apart anyone who dares to harm Daniel while he is under my protection now." He said with a town that sent shivers down my spine.

Dr. Johnson only smiled at Vlad. "And I would hope you will. I may have only met him but Danny is a sweet kid...and any parents who does that to their child does not deserve to have the right to call themselves a 'Parent'." He said more calmly, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

I was started to feel uncomfortable with this subject so I cleared my throat, getting their attention. "Umm...not to be rude or anything...but may we talk about something else please?" I asked nervously my eyes wide.

Vlad and Dr. Johnson exchanged sheepish looks before nodded. "Yes, I suppose this is still a very sensitive subject for you Danny. Forgive me for even bring it up." Dr. Johnson said with a strained smile.

Vlad nodded in agreement. "Now...How about some tea upstairs...I think this is enough time down here in the lab, eh Daniel?" Vlad asked looking at me with a knowing smile.

I nodded and slide off the table, wanted to get out of this place and back up into the main part of the house. "Sure. I'm thirsty anyways." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Vlad nodded and turned, heading up the stairs. I followed behind him while Dr. Johnson trailed behind me. Vlad closed the doors to his lab once we were all out and we headed to the living room. On the way we ran into Rachel, and Vlad told her to bring some tea into the living room for us. Rachel nodded with a smile and took off into the kitchen. Vlad shooed me up the stairs to get a shirt to put on. I quickly complied, not wanting to show the scars to be seen anyways. Once I got back down stairs with a black T-shirt on, the Tea was already served and Vlad and Dr. Johnson were already sipping out of their cups.

I smiled softly, realizing this has to be the most 'At Home' feeling I have had in a really, really long time.

**Damn that's a long chapter...And sorry about posting late! I'v been very busy!**

**Well please Review! I wish to know your thoughts.**

**TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	8. New Style

**I HAVE to reply to this one review...for all of you who LOVE my stories out there...get this...I HAD A FLAMER xD HAHAHA. All because I said I will be putting my OC's in the story. Okay then MR. ANONYMOUS, let me fill you in on some stuff...*evil grin***

**Alex and Zoey were BORN halfa's. Their Mother was a human and their Father was a ghost. That still makes them ONE OF A KIND. Danny and Vlad are the only MADE halfa's out there. Alex and Zoey are the only BORN halfa's, **_**so you can kiss my cute little white ass**_** =) that and they wont be having that big of a part in the story. This is still going to be a Danny story.**

**Have a wonderful day MR. Anonymous ^^**

**But just to make things more interesting I'll have a vote.**

**Would you prefer Alex and Zo to be halfas or Full ghost at the school? **

**You will find the pole on my profile!**

**Hehe now that that is said lets continue with my story ^^**

**And another Note. **

**Not all of your characters are going to be in the story because out of 20 OC...only 5 of them are male. Including the teachers. All the Males are going to be in but not all of the Females. It is very anyoing that most of them are females.**

**I Do Not Own Danny Phantom...(Just Alex and Zoey ;P)**

**Chapter 8 - New Style**

**Danny's POV**

Once Dr. Johnson left thing were pretty calm around the house again. I went back up to my room and looked through a few books on the book shelf that was in the corner of my room. I picked one up off one of the selves and looked at the cover that said 'Space and the Beyond'. I walked back over to my bed and sat down, opening up the book and began reading.

I only made it to chapter 2 when I heard a knock on my door. I lowered the book to my lap and looked up. "Yeah?" I called out.

The door knob turned and Vlad poked his head in. "I hope that you liked Mr. Johnson?" Vlad asked with a smile.

I closed the book on my lap and placed it beside me on the bed. "Yes, he was nice. It's still weird though having someone else who knows my secret..."I said softly looking at the ground.

"I understand, you don't know the man very well yet he knows your identity...that can be a bit ...worrisome." Vlad said with a nod of his head.

I smiled softly and looked back up at him and rubbed my arm slightly with my other hand. "Yeah...that's" about right." Vlad chuckled then walked across the room and stopped in front of me, then mussed my hair. "Hey!"

Vlad smirked at me. "Relax Daniel. I promise your secret is safe. Think about it, he has kept my secret for more than 20 years. Why not yours?"

I paused at that thought. Vlad did have a point there. The man was keeping Vlad's half ghost status a secret...so what would be different about me? Maybe I'm just being too paranoid. Vlad's right. I need to relax a bit more.

But it still didn't change the fact that my parents might tell people. I could just picture them. 'Yeah! That ghost punk Phantom was our son! That evil ectoplasmic manifestation was living under our own roof all along!' I shivered at the thought of the media finding me and harassing me...or the GIW...that's worse. Then another thought hit me and I looked up at Vlad.

"Wont it be kind of suspicious that the 'Danny Fenton' went missing then you 'Vlad Masters' adopts a 'son' who happens to look JUST like Fenton? Also, with the first name refernce of 'Danny' for both? Wont that kinda...I dono...arouse suspicion in people?"

Vlad stared at me in thought before nodding his head slowly. "That is a good question Daniel, but you have no need to worry about it. I have enough money and power to stop any type of publicity of you going out too soon to the public and keep people from fitting the two together...plus people are rather very stupid. If they couldn't make the connection between Danny Fenton and Phantom, What's difference between Fenton and Masters?" Vlad explained with a smirk on his face.

I nodded slowing in understanding. "That...makes since...I guess."

Vlad chuckled and shook his head before mussing my hair again, causing me to yelp and duck away once more. "But, enough about that. What you need is new clothes. We can go out shopping to get out a few new outfits to wear. We don't have very much clothes here that are your size."

I glanced down at the shirt that I was wearing right now. It was one size too big on me and it hung a bit loosely to my shoulders. The only clothes here that were my size really were the ones that Vlad had me wearing while I was bed ridden for those first few days. I was most definently going to need some clothes. I looked back up at Vlad with a smile. "Alright. I need a new style too. Something so that, if anyone were looking for me, their eyes would graze right past me."

Vlad looked confused for a second before tilting his head to the side slightly. "And what style might that be?" he asked curiously.

I paused and narrowed my eyes in thought. "Well...I'm not 100% sure yet, but I might go with a gothy style or something."

I internally smirked at the scowl Vlad gave me at the suggestion. "Goth, Daniel? I think Ms. Manson is finally getting to you. But if it will help to keep you hidden and under the radar, then so be it." He said with a sigh as he looked around the room before looking back at me.

"Lets hurry up so we may eat then head out to do our shopping. Okay, son?"

I smiled slightly at Vlad and nodded. There was a small twinge in my chest when he said 'son'. But it wasn't in the bad way. It was more strange than anything, almost welcome but still weird.

"Alright. I'll meet you down stairs in 10 minutes."

Vlad nodded is head in understanding then turned and walked out of my room, the door clicking shut behind him. I slide off the bed then walked over to the closet then opened it. I took a few steps inside and looked at the few clothes that hung on the hooks and bars. I grabbed a pare of light blue jeans and a green short-sleeve T-shirt. I walked back into the room and shut the closet door behind me then proceeded to get changed into the clothing I picked out. Doing the best NOT to look down at the 'Y' shaped scar on my chest that was still red and swollen slightly, I pulled the shirt over my head to cover it. I didn't like having to see the reminder of my parent's attempts to rip me apart.

Once I was dressed, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. Finishing up 3 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I paused in the middle of the floor and looked around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I realized that I didn't have any of my possessions here with me. They were still at Jack and Maddie's house.

I sighed then walked to the door opening it and stepping out into the empty hallway. I looked down both directions before heading in the one that I remembered was the way to get to the dinning room.

As I walked through the hallway, I would pause for a few seconds to look at a painting or two that hung on the wall. One of my favriotes that was up was a painting of a Full moon on one side of the frame, and the blazing sun on the other. The Moon half looked to be that of an Ice world with a few designs of snowflakes in the corners. On the sun's side looked to be that of a hot dessert with sparks of lightning like designs around it. In the middle looked like a peaceful field or meadow with bight lush grass swaying in a gentle breeze. The label at the bottom of the frame read...

_Artist: Unknown_

_Painting appeared at the doorsteps of (Museum Name) with only a poem to accompany it_

_Artist and Histroy of the painting are still unknown._

_Fire of the Sun_

_Ice of the Moon_

_Declared Enemies_

_Like Night and Day_

_But they are still_

_One and the Same_

_When working in harmony_

_And standing together_

_Equilibrium_

_Is obtained_

I looked at the picture and poem for long moments with a small smile on my face. I found that the picture has a big meaning. Don't know why, but it just leaves a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

I turned around and continuing on my way to the dinning room to meet up with Vlad, shoving the Painting and Poem into the back of my mind to worry about later. After a few minutes, I finally arrived in the Dinning room to see Vlad already sitting at the table, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, and an open news paper in the other. As soon as I walked in, Vlad lowered the news paper and placed the coffee mug back onto the table.

I had to asked. "Why are you drinking coffee in the middle of the day?" I tilted my head to the slightly to the side with wonderment.

Vlad raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled as he leaned back in the chair. "As a business man, I need to be wide awake and alert. Even more so, now that I have a teenager living in my house too." He said with a teasing tone.

"Hey!" I cried out with indignation, a small blush appearing on my cheeks. "I'm not THAT bad." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest and turning to the side some, looking at the wall beside me.

I heard Vlad chuckling with his obvious amusement. "Whatever you saw, my dear boy. Please go ahead a take a seat. The food will be out shortly. I hope you don't mind Candied Ham?"

I glanced at him confused. "Candied Ham? What is that?" I asked, never hearing of that food before.

Vlad smiled and folded up his News Paper and placed it down on the floor at his feet. "Candied Ham is simply a catch phrase for Ham that is topped with brown sugar, pineapples and cherries. It is very good in my oppinion."

I stared at him, my mouth watering just at the description. "It sounds good."

Vlad chuckled again. "I believe you will like it. It has a nice and sweet taste to it."

I smirked as I walked over to a seat across from Vlad. "I would expect it to taste sweet." I said as I pulled out the chair and sat down in it. "Heck with brown sugar and cherries it should be sweet."

Vlad smiled. "Point. My mother use to make it when I was a kid. It was one of my most favroite foods that she made." He said getting a far off look in his eyes; more than likely remember those days way before I was born.

After a few seconds of Vlad off in his memories, I cleared my throat, just holding back a laugh when Vlad almost jump out of his skin when I snapped him out of his thoughts. "I hate to interupt your memories, but I have a question..."

Vlad flushed slightly at being brought out of his thoughts. "Go ahead."

I smirked softly and picked up the fork off the table and fiddled with it. "I was wondering where we were going to go out to shop? I have no idea what stores are in this area."

Vlad paused and the flush faded away as he thought for a few seconds. "Well, about 15 miles out there is a city that hold quite a few clothing stores. We can walk around and find some stores that would suit your needs."

I smiled and opened my mouth to speak but the doors to the kitchen opened and Rachel came out with two other maids with a tray in her hands. I smiled as Rachel placed one of the plates down in front of me while one of the other maids placed another in front of Vlad. The third maid carried a pitcher of water with ice in it.

"Hey, Rachel." I said with a smiled.

Rachel looked at me with her own calm smile and nodded her head to me. "Good afternoon Danny. How has your evening been?"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Eh, fine. It could be worse."

Rachel nodded her head her green eyes twinkling slightly. "Very true. Always think of the positive things. That is was keeps most people sane."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "What sanity are you talking about? I think mine went out the window 2 years ago."

Rachel laughed softly. "Maybe. But keeping positive thoughts does help."

I nodded to her. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head in farewell, then turned and headed back into the kitchen with the other maid. When Rachel left the third maid walked up and poured ice water into my cup. I thanked her and she left. I looked back at Vlad whom was watching me with a smug smile of his own.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You and Rachel get along very well." Vlad commented as he picked up is own knife and fork, proceeding to cut up his slice of Candied Ham, that lay on his plate.

I nodded slowly. "Yes. She was the first person I met here. She was very nice to me." I said reaching over to take a sip of the water in front of me.

Vlad nodded as well. "Well, that's what I would have expected. Rachel suffered a similar life as your resent one."

I almost choked on the water I was taking a sip out of. I placed the cup back on the table and stared at Vlad shocked. "What!"

Vlad nodded softly his eyes gentle. "Yes. Rachel's parents were very abusive to her at a young age. Her mother married a man who was a heavy alcoholic and he would get drunk. The step-father would beat the girl to an inch of her life. It's a mirical that she is still sane herself or that she didn't snap and kill the man."

I stared at Vlad my mouth hanging open slightly. "That's...That's horrible! And the mother ALOWED that!"

Vlad sighed softly and took a bite of the ham. He waited till he swallowed before answering. "Sadly, yes. The woman thought herself madly in love with the man, so she didn't say anything to stop the abuse."

I continued to stare in shocked horror. "How... long ago was that?" I asked slowly.

Vlad took another sip of his coffee. "Rachel is 22 years old now and has been working with me since she turned 16. When she was 16, just before she came here, her step-father got so drunk one night that he attempted to beat the girl while one of her friends was over. The friend, bless her heart, beat the man sencless all by herself. The Friend finally dragged Rachel to the police station and told the authorities. Both the man and woman were arrested with child abuse charges."

I glared at the plate in front of my. "Good." I muttered bitterly, stabbing a piece of ham with my fork and ate it. We ate in silence for the rest of the course. I finished before Vlad, again, so I sat there and waited for him to finish. As we sat there in silence I pondered over what Vlad had just told me about the friendly maid hat has been helping to take care of me while I had been bedridden. I would never have guessed that something like that had happened to Rachel. She always gave off a calming aura that seemed to affect everyone else in the room.

I looked up when I heard silver wear clink against a plate, to see that Vlad had finished eating the rest of his food. Vlad looked up at me and smiled. "I hope that you like the Candied Ham?" he asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

I smiled back and nodded once. "Yeah. It was, as you said, sweet tasting."

Vlad nodded and pushed back the chair he was sitting in and stood up from it. "Wonderful. Now that we have eating, we can go out to find you some new clothing to wear for school."

I paused and stared at the older half-ghost with shock. "School? You never said anything about school, Vlad!"

I watched as a smug smirk spread across his face.

_Ah, now _there_ was the Vlad I'm more use to._

"Of course you have to go to school, Daniel. You do need to continue your education."

I stared at him my mouth hanging open slightly. "I understand that, but I wasn't expecting you to be bringing it up so soon." I paused wondering if I should ask. Ah what the hell, I'll ask. "When were you planing for me to start?" I asked him slowly.

"Next week on Monday."

"Monday! But that's only 3 days away!" I couldn't help but whine, sounding like a small child that had its favriote toy taken away. I knew I shouldn't have asked...well maybe it's a good thing I did.

Vlad chuckled with mirth and walked around the table to stand by my side. He placed a hand on my head and mussed my hair. Again! "I'm well aware that it is 3 days away. I guess that mean you need to get all you plans together eh?" He chuckled when I swatted his hand away to fix my hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine you win you crazed up fruitloop. AND WILL YOU **PLEASE** STOP MESSING UP MY HAIR! I'm going to have to redo the ponytail now thanks to you." I grumbled out as I reached behind my head and pulled out the hair tie, letting my ebony hair fall to my shoulders. I quickly took the hair and tied it back in its rightful place.

Vlad laughed. "Alright then, Little Badger. I guess we better hurry up and get ready to head out. Do you have everything you need?" I glared at him for a moment before he finally picked up what I was insinuating. "Oh, that's right. Sorry, forgot you didn't haave any of your things here with you." Vlad said sheepishly causing me with raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well...Lets just go ahead and go out to get my stuff. I guess I'm going to need some more school supplies as well huh?" I said, my shoulders sagging slightly.

Vlad smirked at me and walked towards the door, grabbing his briefcase from beside the door. "Yes, you do. But don't worry; I will be paying for everything. Now come on, the limo is already outside waiting for us."

I got up from the chair and jogged over to Vlads side as he opened up the door. "We're taking the limo?" I asked with confusion and nervousness. I have never been inside a limo before.

Vlad nodded his head and walked out of the house and down the porch steps with a click of the front door behind us. "Yes. It's one of my favriote ways of transportation. It is very roomy in there and I dont have to worry about leg room."

I thought about that for a moment and saw Vlad's point. That way we could also have enough room for whatever stuff we got while in town. As we approached the limo, the driver came out and walked around the car and opened the door for us. Vlad stood to the side and allowed me to go in first. I slowly and cautiously stepped inside of the dimly lit space of the limo, taking in everything around me, before walking deeper inside and sat down on the soft, plush seats.

Vlad stepped in right after me and sat down a few feet away from me, placing his briefcase beside him on the seat. I watched as the driver closed the door and walked back around the car. The limo shifted slightly at the man climbed into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut. The limo purred to life and then started forward with a gentle start.

I couldn't help but be tense now that I was leaving the safety of the mansion.

As we pulled onto the road I heard Vlad clear his throat beside me. I whipped my head around and stared at him with shock and confusion.

"No need to be so tense Daniel. You have nothing to worry about." Vlad said picking up on me nervousness. "I have told you already that I will not alow any harm to come to you, so relax." He informed me with a soothing tone, trying to calm me down.

I nodded tightly but I didn't relax that much. It was mostly a silent trip into town but we would exchange a few words here and there. I could tell that Vlad knew I was tense with fear and nerves by the way he was watching me. Almost sympatheticly and a strange protective light in his eyes. I would quickly look away from the elder hybrid to stare out the window, still not use to this new side of Vlad that has surfaced recently.

Back before this mess, Vlad use to have appsolutly no problem throwing me into a brick wall or electrocuting me. But now he looks as if someone even dared to threaten me, he would tare them apart limb-by-limb.

After the long agonizing 20 minute drive into town, the driver asked Vlad through the intercom where we would like to be dropped off at. We decided that the town square would be a fine place to start.

The driver dropped us off in the middle of the Town Square. I stood next to Vlad has he check his watch on his wrist. "We have 2 hours before we need to head back home. Alright, Daniel?" Vlad asked looking down at me.

I nodded quickly, still nervous and twitchy with so many people around. Who the hell knew that this 'town' would be almost as bad as New York City. You could barely walk down the sidewalk without accidentally bumping into someone. There were shops lining the sidewalk and a few street-venders were standing around with their carts of goods.

"Where would you like to start?" Vlad asked, almost causing me to jump out of my skin or light up an ectoblast in public. That would be interesting. I could picture the News now. 'Freaky Powered boy hanging around with Multi-billionair Vlad Masters in Town Square'.That would be like a neon sign to my parents or the GIW saying 'Ghost Boy is Here!' in flashing colors.

I looked up at Vlad meeting his eyes for a second before looking around the street. "Umm...Is there any teen clothing stores near by?" I asked, since I don't know my way around the area.

I could hear Vlad 'hmmm' with thought beside me. "Well...I think only a block away from here there is something called...'Hot Topic', I think is what its called...from the window it looked like the type of place your friend Ms Manson would enjoy."

I smiled. We had a Hot Topic in Amity Park and that was one of the places Sam went to get her clothing. Expencive, but Sam had the money to use. "Yeah, that's where Sam would shop at in Amity Park for her clothes. We can go there." I said looking back up at Vlad. "Lead the way."

Vlad nodded his head and begain walking down the side walk heading south bound. I quickly followed behind him, never being more then 3 feet away from the older hybrid. I looked at the shops as we passed by them. There are 2 bakery shops, 3 jewlery, 5 restraunts and 2 clothing stores that we passed along the way. We passed a certain store that made me pause for a second with curiousity. _I might have to ask Vlad about this later_. I thought to myself before quickly catching up with the man.

Vlad was now coming to Hot Topic entrence when I got up to his side. I smirked at Vlad's hesistance to be entering such a 'Dark and Gothy' building. Probably thinking of his image or something. I rolled my eyes. "Vlad, don't worry old man. I'm not going to be going too 'Goth' if thats what our so worried about." I said, poking the other hybrid in his side, causing him to flinch from it. I smirked again. _This was going to be a _Blast! I thought deviously.

I walked inside first, leaving Vlad standing at the entrence with a scowl on his face. Using my ghost hightened hearing, I heard Vlad following up behind me only a few seconds later. I started shuffling through the racks of cloths, Vlad standing only a few feet away from me. I saw him casting a few nervious glances at the casher in the front of the store. The man had snake bite pericings and a nose ring. He had huge gages hanging from his ears.

I had to bite my lip from laughing. Okay here was a powerful half ghost hybrid, affraid of some guy with pericings and maybe a tattoo or two. Where was the irony in that?

After lookign through several racks and shelves of clothing I finally held some black T-shirts with dark blue jeans and a black studded belt. Vlad was holding a box of new black and white convers shoes in one hand and his briefcase in the other. While Vlad was at the regester paying for my new clothes, I was looking at a few of the humor buttons hanging from the shelving hooks by the cashser. I chuckled at one of them, cauing Vlad to pause in his forced conversation with the peiced man to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and held up a butten that said 'Ghostbuster'. I found that kind of ironic in some strange way.

Vlad rolled his eyes but I could see the amusement in his eyes. "Charming, Daniel."

I smiled cheekly. "What? Can't find the irony in it?"

The casher gave us a confused look before shaking his head and getting back to work, no doubt thinking 'Another weird batch'.

Vlad chuckled softly and took his credit card back from the man after he swipped the card. "Yes I do, but you still have a weird since of humor, son. Though I guess the button does make a pretty acurate assestment of you." He said teasingly, too low for the Casher to hear.

I chuckled softly.

The Casher brought us out of our inside joking time. "Here is your reciete and you bags. Have a good day." He said with a tone that said that he said that all the time.

Vlad took half the bags while I took the other half. We walked out of the store and turned down the street, heading back to the Square. But before we got to the square, I saw that store again. Well, no time like the present.

"Hey Vlad?" I asked, just hiding a smirk at what his first reaction was going to be.

Vlad paused in mid step and looked at me. "Yes, Daniel? Is there something wrong?" He asked cursiously with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head. "No, but...I was wondering if...maybe I could get something done at that store?" I asked sweetly pointed to the store right beside us.

Vlad's curious gaze traveled to the store that I was point to. His eyes widened before glaring at me. "Apsolutly not!"

I felt my lip twitch with held laughter. The store beside us was a place called Studio VII. a Tattoo and Pericing parler. "What? I was just going to ask to get a simple pericing."

Vlad continued to glare at me. "And what, might I ask, were you planing to get peirced young man?"

I grinned. "My ear."

I chuckled when his glare transformed into shock and confusion once more. "Your ear? Why?"

I shrugged with a smile. "I dont have my ears peirced and I asked my...Jack and Maddie once," I qucikly corrected myself before I said 'parents', "But they said no. Plus I think it might help out with the new style."

Vlad sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "What part of your ear?"

He caught on quick. "Top."

After a moment of thought, he gave a sigh of defeat, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Fine. But nothing else."

I smirk with my victory and walked over to the store doorway with a seemingly depressed Vlad. I opened up the door and walked in, hearing the bell ring with our entrence. I pratically pranced over to the display cases to look at the pericing rings. I heard Vlad talking to the lady at the front desk.

After exhcanging a few word I didn't catch, Vlad turned and called me over. "Daniel, come here a second." I walked up to him with a curious smile. "Which ear would you like peirced?"

I paused and thought it over. I at first thought of just one, but one ring might not stick out enough. "Um, how about 2 on each ear?" I asked hesitently not wanting to sound like I wanted to be taking too much of an advantive of Vlad's money.

Vlad raised an eyebrow before sighing and nodded to the lady. "2 on each ear."

The lady nodded then turned to her computer and typed the request. After Vlad signed the papers for legal documentaion. How I have no idea because he doesn't have any proof that he his my father or legal guaridian.

**(AN: I'm using this part from my own expeince from getting the top of my ears peirced.)**

When he finished the paper work the Lady stapled something onto it then walked around the counter over to me. She was tall and thin with red hair traveling down past her shoulders. Her eyes were brown with a simple eyebrow peicing above her right eye. She had a tattoo of a rose on her upper arm. "What would you like for you peicing rings?"

I nodded, starting to feel a bit nervous. I walked over to to desplay case that held all the ear peircing rings. I scanned through them all with a careful eye. I finally spotted a few that I liked. I turned to the lady and pointed at them. "How about those?" The rings were silver and were connected with a single gray ball that secured the ring to the ear so that it wouldn't fall out.

The lady smiled and nodded. "Alright. Will you use that one for all of them?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded again and unlocked the case and pulled out 4 rings. She walked back up to the desk and typed that up as well. When she had everything she looked back at me with a grin. "Ready?"

I nodded slowly feeling extremely nervous. "Y-yeah."

She chuckled at my stutter then turned and walked to a back room, beconing me to follow. When I went to follow, Vlad placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him confused. He wasn't backing out now, was he? "When you go in there, dont look around too much. just show her where you would like the pericings to go with a marker mark then close you eyes so you dont see anything...alright?"

I paused with confusion, when a thought struck me hard. Needle. I fought back a shiver and nodded slowly. "Alright."

I stiffly followed the lady into the back room. I followed Vlad's edvice and didn't look around even thought I badly wanted too. I saw the lady standing by a tray, her body blocking my view of what was up there. I looked over and saw the softly reclining chair in the middle of the room, so I went over and sat down on it, keeping my eyes strait forward so I couldn't see anything. I heard a soft clink coming form the ladies direction and she walked over in front of me, holding up a small mini blue marker.

"I'm going to put some dots on your ears and you tell me if that is where you would like the rings to go in at. Alright?" I nodded quickly and watched as she uncapped the mini marker and reached past my face with it. I felt a few cool pokes on the top part of my ear, before she moved to the other side. When she was finished she leaned back and held out a mirror to me. "Now, is that okay?" I looked at my reflection, seeing the small blue dots on the inside top part of my ear. I studdied them seeing if they were any shifting needed.

To me they looked perfectly strait so I nodded my head to the lady. "They look fine to me."

She smiled and turned back to the tray behind her. Thats when I closed my eyes like Vlad said. I took calming deep breaths when I felt my nerves flaring to life telling me to back down and change my mind. After a few seconds of shuffling around I heard her walk off to the side of me. "Okay, would you like for me to count to 3 or just do it?"

I paused before answering quickly. "3 please."

"Alright. I'm surprized. Most people just tell us to do it without warning them."

I kept my eyes closed and forced my tense shoulder to shrug. "Well I'm not like most people." I stated.

The lady chuckled. "I can see that. Alright on 3...1."

I tensed up even more but quickly forced myself to relax as she gripped hold of my ear.

"2."

I clenched my teeth together and gripped the arms of the chair I sat on. Nerves going haywire.

"3."

I bit back a gasp when I felt a small sting as the needle was pushed through my skin and caralidge, but it quickly numbed up to a faint throbbing. She did something else while being careful not to tug on my ear she still had a hold of.

"There. Not so bad was it?" She asked, a soothing note in her voice. I forced a nod. No, it honestly wasn't all that bad. Not as painful as I expected. Then again I am use to pain. Seeing as how I was constently thrown into wall or into the ground from a drop of 100 plus feet sometimes.

She did the same thing with the other ears and the pain didn't really change. It was more of a sharp sting then true pain. My bodies natural defencive system quickly numbed it up so that it could heal around the metal without causing any shock to the body. When she finished up about a minute later I slowly opened my eyes and watched as she walked over to the sink and took off the gloves and threw them in the trash can under the table.

"You can get up and go out. Were done now." She said looking over her shoulder at me with a smile.

I nodded and smiled softly myself and slid off the chair and stood up on the ground. "Thanks." I said to her with a smile.

She shrugged non chalently. "Eh, it's no biggie. I have to do weirder peircings then that sometimes." She said with a grin.

I chuckled softly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Glad I'm not one of them."

She chuckled too. "Ditto here. You can go ahead outside. You dad is out there waiting for you." She said as she grabbed paper towels and dried off her hands, turning to me.

I tensed up when she said 'dad' thinking of Jack. To me that sounded like she said 'You can go ahead outside. Jack is out there waiting for you.' But I quickly realized she was talking about Vlad. I felt the twig in my chest again at Vlad being anything 'Fatherly' related to me. It almost made me want to smile. I felt my lip twitch slightly thought.

I turned and walked out of the room and back out into the main part of the store. I looked around for Vlad and saw him standing in the corner looking like he was trying to blend in and hide from any prying eyes.I think the man forgot he could turn invisible. I smirked slightly as I walked up to him. Vlad turned his gaze to me when I approched him and he blinked a few times. His eyes moving over to the newly freshed pericings.

"How'd it go?" He asked with a forced smile onto his face.

The lady beat me to it. "He was fine really. A bit tense if anything, but that is perfectly normal for anyone getting anything periced." She said as she walked over to us. She held out a small card in her hand and a weird blue bottle in her hands. "Here is our business card and some cleaning solution for the pericings. We don't need it getting infected." I smiled at the woman and took the bottle while Vlad took the card.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Daniel." Vlad reached into his own suit jacket pocket and pulled out his own business card and handed it to the girl. "Here is my business card for you."

The woman looked surprised for a second before taking the card and reading it outloud. "Vladimir Master, CEO of DALV and Vladco industries..." She trailed off her eyes widening. "Vlad Masters..."She face palmed herself. "Oh dang. I can't believe I didn't notice it before when you signed the forms." She said sheepishly. "Sorry about that Mr. Masters." She then looked at me curiosuly causing me to shrink behind Vlad slightly. "Although I never knew you had a son..."

I was starting to get more and more nervous and fearful thinking that we have been blown. But Vlad quickly stepped in with a perfect exsuce. "Yes well he has been kept a secret from the public because he doesn't like all the attention that the Media gives me." He said casually with one of his charming smiles that managed to get him just about anywhere in life.

The woman nodded slowly with a gentle smile on her face. "Well that would make since. Some teenagers don't like all the attention. Most just want to be left alone and be shut up in their room most of the time."

I scowled at that. _That_ so _was not true. Well then again I didn't have much of a chance to spend in my room with all the dang ghost fights... _I thought, trailing off slightly.

Vlad nodded his head. "Excactly. Now if you would be so kind as to not talk about him too much please. He still isn't quite ready for publicity yet." Vlad asked with a gentle tone.

She lady nodded her head quickly. "Oh, of course Mr. Masters. I completely understand. My lips are sealed."

Vlad smiled at her again. "Thank you Mrs. Jane." That was the womans name? I hadn't even bothered to learn it while getting my ears peiced. "Now if you please, we must be on our way. Have a wonderful evening."

"You too Mr. Masters." She then turned her gaze back to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you too Little Masters. Thank you for doing business with us."

I stared at her when she called me 'Little Masters'. Oh great, was everyone now giving me a freaken pet name? Ember calls me Dipstick, Skulker and the Fightknight call me Whelp, Vlad calls me Little Badger, Valarie calls me Ghost Boy, Walker calls me Punk. Whats the world coming to! I resisted the urge to face palm right there in front of Vlad and Mrs. Jane.

We finally parted ways and we walked out of the store. I wore a smile while Vlad look tired. I looked at the watch on my wrist and saw tht we still had an hour to go. I looked back up at Vlad, my ears stinging slightly from the drop in tempature. "School supplies next?" I asked.

Vlad nodded. "Yup. Then we go home and I take a nap."

I laughed and carried the bags of clothes as we went out for school supplies.

**Sorry about the late update, But I made sure the chapter was long xD Consider this my payment fo almost of month of not updating. And I am also srry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm no the best speller out there...**

**And No More Damned Female OC!**

**TA!**

**Rae**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**


	9. Not a Chapter

No, this is not a chapter. I am terribly sorry to tell you, that all of my story are going to be on pause due to some family problems. Meaning I will not be on the Computer/Fanfiction that much anymore. I will still try to post my chapters, but I can not promise when. Hopefuly order will be back in my life and I will be able to go back into my normal dayly rutine. Dan Muse is sadly a little pissed as well, but he will try to keep my hopes in writing alive and well.

Sincerely,

Rae

DanPhantomsApprentice


End file.
